Sins of the Night
by Melissa Brooks
Summary: A OLTL series that takes place after the series ended on ABC. It features the characters of Natalie, Jessica, Brody, Kelly, Joey, Bo, Nora, John, Tea, Victor, Blair, Tomas, Todd, Marty.
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1

Natalie knocked on his door, hoping that he would be there alone.

"Natalie, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Is Jessica here?"

"No...have you gone to Llanfair? Maybe she's there."

"Jessica's not the one I need...you are," Natalie stated as she pulled him into a kiss.

He kissed her back as he shut the door. He had just gotten Jessica back and he knew that he shouldn't be doing this, but Natalie's tongue against his tongue felt so good and he didn't want it to stop.

They stumbled to the bed as their kisses grew more and more passionate. His hand rid up her red dress and cupped her bare ass as he lifted her onto the bed. "What are we doing?" He asked as he paused. It would kill Jessica if he betrayed her with Natalie again.

"Please Brody...I need this...I need you to help me forget John."

XOXOXO

Victor walked into his house that he shared with Tea and Dani. It had been a year since he had seen her, since his mother had shot him and faked his death in order to frame his brother.

He had fought with everything in him to escape from the hospital in Switzerland that his mother had stashed him in. The only thing that had gotten him through was his thoughts of happier times with Tea and Dani.

He climbed up the stairs wondering how Tea would react when she realized that he had come home to her. He paused as he opened the bedroom door.

Tea was on her back with her legs wrapped around John Mcbain as he thrusted in and out of her.

"Get away from my wife," Victor shouted as he lunged at John.

XOXOXO

"Marty, where were you? Were you with Todd again?" Patrick asked as he clenched his fists together.

"He's having a hard time with Blair and Tomas's engagement and he needed a friend."

"He's not your friend Marty. He raped you and I want you to stay away from him before he hurts you again."

"He's changed since then Patrick and I can't walk away from him now when he needs me so badly."

"Damnit Marty, just do what I say," Patrick stated as he grabbed her roughly. "You are my wife, not his and I will not have you whoring behind my back with the man that raped you," he shouted as he slapped her over and over again.

XOXOXO

"Marty, it's Todd. I just found out that Blair and Tomas eloped and I'm not handling it very well. Please call me back...I need you to keep me from making a mistake," Todd said into his phone and hung up.

He looked out at the water and clenched his bottle of whiskey in one hand and his revolver in the other hand. He knew it was a desperate ploy, but he would do anything to keep Marty's attention on him, even if he had to pretend to be suicidal over Blair and Tomas.

XOXOXO

He went home and pasted his latest pictures of Marty to his collection. He kissed the pictures of her as he stripped down in front of his shrine. He grabbed his erection and began to stroke himself as he thought about what it would really be like to touch and kiss her again after all of the years they had spent apart.

"Soon my love, soon you will be mine," he chocked out as he released himself into his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode Two:

It had been a long day at the Courthouse and all she wanted to do was to spend the night in bed watching old classic movies and eating junk food with her husband Bo.

She climbed the stairs and opened her bedroom door and realized that her night was just about to get worse.

"Nora...Bo said you wouldn't be home for hours," Lindsay stated as she sat up, not even bothering to hide the fact that she was naked.

"What the hell is this?" Nora asked as she glanced at Bo, who was sleeping in their bed with Lindsay draped all over him.

"I'm sorry Nora...we didn't want you to find out about this, honestly we didn't. I would offer to wake up Bo so that you could talk this out with him, but he's exhausted after all the hours of making love to me."

"I bet he is," Nora said as she slapped Lindsay across the face and stormed out. She couldn't stand to be there anymore. The very sight of Bo and Lindsay made her sick to her stomach. She ran down the stairs and out of her house and drove as fast as she could away from the home that she had shared with Bo for so long.

Lindsay picked up her cell phone as she watched Nora drive away. "Troy, it's me...Lindsay. I drugged Bo and got him into bed just the way we planned. Nora just left here and she's pretty devastated."

"Don't worry about Nora, I'll make her feel better. Just take care of Bo and make sure he doesn't become suspicious when he wakes up."

"I'll handle Bo," Lindsay said as she hung up the phone and climbed back into bed.

XOXOXO

"Get away from my wife," Victor shouted as he lunged at John.

"Oh my god...Victor?" Tea muttered over and over again. Could it really be him?

"Yes, it's me Tea...I'm alive, but I'm afraid that your lover here won't be for long," he said as he wrapped his hands around John's neck and began to squeeze.

"Please Victor, please don't kill him," Tea said as she tried to pry Victor away from John.

"Why shouldn't I after he took advantage of your grief?"

"It wasn't like that...if you kill him you'll spend the rest of your life in prison and Dani and I will never forgive you," Tea said.

XOXOXO

Patrick hit Marty over and over again as she whimpered for him to stop. He wanted to stop, but he couldn't control the monstrous rage and jealousy that had overcome him.

It wasn't until he saw the blood on his knuckles that he was finally able to control himself enough to step away from her.

"I'm...I'm sorry," he said as he walked out.

Marty pulled herself up to a standing position. She walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Her face was red with shades of blue forming. Her eyes were swelling and her lip was bleeding.

She picked up her phone and saw that Todd had left her a message. She really should stay away from him especially after what had happened but she couldn't. There was just a desperation in his voice that scared her. She had to find a way to keep him from hurting himself.

She applied as much concealer as she could and then took off to see Todd.

XOXOXO

As soon as he was finished pleasuring himself, he kissed her photo one last time and placed it back into his collection.

He went down to his basement and began to work on her bedroom. He had spent months building this special room for her. All that was left was applying the finishing touches and then he would finally be reunited with her.

When he was finished with the room he grabbed his jacket and took off to find Marty.

XOXOXO

Todd sat on the pier drinking his bottle of Whiskey as he waited for Marty.

He turned around when he sensed her presence and gasped in horror when he saw the bruises on her face.

Todd stood up and walked towards her. "Marty, who did this to you?" He asked as he reached out to touch her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Episode Three:

"Please Brody...I need this...I need you to help me forget John," Natalie pleaded.

"What did John do this time?" Brody asked.

"The same thing he always does. He's cheating on me with the latest damsel in distress. This week it's Tea, next week it will be somebody else. Please Brody, I really need to feel loved tonight."

Brody kissed Natalie as passionately as he could as they removed their clothes.

"You are loved Natalie," Brody whispered in her ear as he slowly pushed himself into her as she moaned with pleasure. He picked up the pace bringing them both to ecstasy.

"Oh my god...you have got to fucking be kidding me," they heard Jessica say as they heard the door slam shut.

XOXOXO

Destiny was walking home from her night class. Her car died and she had no signal to call Matthew so she had no other choice but to walk.

She picked up her pace as the guys across the street started calling her names.

Hey baby, don't be scared, we'll treat you right," she heard them call as they crossed the street.

Destiny began to run as she heard the footsteps behind her getting closer. She ran as hard as she could, but she wasn't fast enough.

One of the guys grabbed her by the hair while she screamed. "Shhh, he whispered as he pulled out a knife and held it to her throat.

He forced her to the ground as his friends caught up. "Hold the bitch down and I promise that I'll give you both a turn after I'm through with her." He growled.

XOXOXO

"Get the fuck out of my house before I change my mind," Victor said as he removed his hands around John's throat.

John picked up his clothes and ran out of the house as fast as he could. He didn't want to die, he had so many years left to find sexual fulfillment. He looked down at his boner and wondered if he would run into anybody that would help him release it.

"I can't believe that you cheated on me with John McBain. You really are nothing but a faithless whore," Victor ranted.

"I didn't cheat on you, I thought you was dead and John was really good to me when I thought that I had nothing left to live for."

"You could have been faithful to my memory."

"Why? It's not like you've ever been faithful to me."

"I was faithful to you."

"Physically maybe, but not emotionally. I think that we both know that you're still in love with Marty Saybrooke."

XOXOXO

Patrick walked into the hospital and sat down in the anger management session that was being held.

"Would you like to say anything?" Doctor Ray Martinez asked as he looked at Patrick.

"Ever since I was abducted and that Bitch Irene messed with my mind, I've had a hard time controlling my anger. Tonight I almost killed my wife. I need your help to control my anger so that the next time I get angry I won't hurt her."

"Thank you for sharing, I will do everything that I can to help you manage your anger," Doctor Ray Martinez said.

XOXOXO

"Marty, who did this to you?" Todd asked as he reached out to touch her face.

Marty flinched and stepped away from him as soon as Todd's hand brushed against her swollen cheek.

"Nobody...I fell down some stairs," Marty said.

"Bullshit. I've been hit enough times by Peter Manning to know what the bruises from a fist look like. It was Patrick, wasn't it?"

"Yes, but he's sorry that he hurt me, I know he is..."

"It doesn't matter how sorry he claims to be because I'm going to kill him for hurting you," Todd spat out as he walked towards his car.

XOXOXO

He stood in the shadows fuming as he watched that bastard Todd Manning reach out and touch his girl. He knew that he had to be patient and wait until she was alone, but it was so hard watching her flirting with other guys.

She belonged to him and to him alone and once they were reunited he would punish her for all the times that she had given herself away to other men. The punishments would have to be severe so that she would learn her lesson.


	4. Chapter 4

Episode Four:

After Lindsey hung up the phone she climbed back into bed. She pulled down the sheets and placed her mouth around Bo's penis and sucked until it became hard.

"I didn't want it to be this way Bo, but I'm ovulating and I don't have another choice. Once I'm pregnant with your child then all of my dreams will have come true."

Lindsay climbed on top of him and inserted his penis into her. She knew it wasn't the ideal position to become pregnant, but no other position would work with Bo's current state of unconsciousness. She just hoped that the fertility drugs that she had been taking would be enough to help her conceive the child that would solve all of her problems.

She moved her hips up and down, faster and faster until she felt his seed feeling her up. She rolled off of him and elevated her legs so that his sperm would have an easier time of swimming to her fertile eggs.

XOXOXO

Troy drove around until he spotted Nora's car outside of Rodi's. He quickly parked the car and found her inside throwing back shot glass after shot glass of Whiskey.

"Rough night?" Troy asked as he sat down next to Nora and ordered a drink of his own.

"The worst...Bo's cheating on me with Lindsay."

"How do you know? Lindsay's a liar...you can't believe anything she says.

"I saw it with my own eyes...I found them in bed together," Nora said as she picked up another shot.

"Nora...I hate seeing you like this. You shouldn't be alone right now and drowning your sorrows...it's just not going to help you. Come with me back to my place...let me take care of you tonight."

"Sure...let's go. I obviously can't go home tonight. Thanks Troy...I really appreciate you listening to me," Nora said a she laid down a hundred dollar bill for her drinks and stumbled out the door with Troy.

XOXOXO

She stood over her kitchen sink staring at the blood from her hands rinse down the faucet.

All of her senses had been dull for so long and she couldn't remember how she had even gotten home. She couldn't remember why their was blood on her hands or her clothes. She knew from the gash on her upper thigh that some of the blood had come from her, but there was so much blood and she had the feeling that it wasn't all of hers.

She tried to remember who she had been with and where she had gone, but she couldn't remember anything. She had been high for so long now...ever since Schyler died in her arms. She had blamed herself and wanted to die right along with him, so she took the remaining narcotics, but it wasn't enough to kill her.

She knew that she needed help but she was afraid of the disappointment that she would see in her parent's eyes so she called the only other person that she knew would drop everything and come and help her.

Her hands shook as she dialed his phone number. "Kevin...I need you...I need your help."

"Where are you?" Kevin asked.

"In my apartment in Chicago."

"I'm on my way Rachel. What's wrong?"

"I'm made a mistake...an awful mistake and I don't know how to fix it. Kevin...will you stay on the line with me until you get here. I'm afraid that if I hang up with you I won't be strong enough to resist the cravings and I'll get high again."

"I'll be there as soon as I can Rachel," Kevin said as he rushed out the door and headed for the airport.

XOXOXO

"I...I need an escort," John said into his phone as he quickly got dressed.

"Okay I'll meet her at the Palace Hotel," he said as he hung up.

John drove to the Palace Hotel and reserved a room under his name as he saw Kimberly Andrews, his date walking in.

"Kim, thanks for agreeing to meet with me. I'm sorry about the short notice, but it was kind of an emergency," John said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Yeah...I bet," Kim commented as she felt John's enormous erection poking into her.

"Let's go upstairs to your room and take care of your "emergency" and afterwards we'll order room service," Kim said as she grabbed John's hand.

XOXOXO

"Don't bring Marty's name into this argument," Victor said as he glared at Tea.

"Why not? She's been a part of our relationship from day one and I know that you still love her so be a man and just admit it to me."

"Fine I'm still in love with Marty. Is that what you want to hear. Do you want to hear how I fantasize that I'm making love to her just so that I can stomach being with you," Victor said coldly wanting to hurt her as badly as she had hurt him.

"You fucking bastard," Tea said as she slapped him across the face.

"Bitch," Victor muttered as he grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her into a punishing kiss.

XOXOXO

After the Anger Management session ended. Patrick headed home so that he could take care of Marty. He had left her hurt and bleeding and he hoped that she would forgive him. He couldn't lose her...there had to be some way of making Marty forgive him.

XOXOXO

Todd sped towards Patrick's place with murder on his mind. Patrick had hurt Marty...his Marty and he wouldn't let him get away with it.

He slammed his door car shut and walked in carrying his pointed it at Patrick as he saw him sitting on the couch.

"Go ahead and pull the trigger Manning. I know that's what I deserve and I'd rather be dead then to live without Marty," Patrick said as he looked into the rage filled eyes of Todd.

"Todd don't...if you kill him, I'll never forgive you," Marty said as she walked into the house and found Todd pointing the gun at her husband.

"I won't kill him as long as you pack up your things and come with me Marty. I'm not going to let you live with this bastard, not when he's capable of this," Todd said as he looked at her.

"I'm sorry Marty...I'm so sorry. Please don't go, please don't leave me. It will never happen again, I promise. Todd's not going to shoot me not with you standing here...you don't have to leave me," Patrick pleaded as he looked into Marty's eyes.

He felt sickened by the bruises on her face, knowing that he was the one who was responsible. He knew that he would most likely hurt her again, even as he promised that it would never happen again, but he couldn't let her go.

"That's what you said last time, but you didn't change. You still hurt me. I can't stay here anymore Patrick. I just can't."

"You've done this to her before, you make me sick," Todd shouted as he pistol whipped Patrick.

"At least I didn't rape her," Patrick retorted as he pushed Todd away from him.

"You're right, I raped her and because of that I lost the only person that I've ever loved, but at least Marty knows that I would never hurt her again. can you say the same?

I'm not going to kill you Patrick because death would be too good for you. I'm going to let you live so that the guilt of what you did to her will eat away at you. Pack your things Marty you can come and stay with me."

"Please Marty...I'm going to anger management, I'll change to. Please don't leave me for Todd."

"I can't stay Patrick. Do you know that I've been sleeping with a butcher knife under my pillow for the last three months because I'm so afraid. I don't want to be put in a position where I have to use that knife to protect myself. I'm not leaving you for Todd, but I'm not staying either. Maybe in time I can come back, but not until you can prove to me that you've got your anger under control. I'll be ready to leave in five minutes," Marty said as she headed to the bedroom to pack up a few of her things.

Todd stood with his gun pointed at Patrick, his finger still on the trigger. If Patrick took one step towards Marty, he would shoot him.

"I'm ready Todd...let's go," Marty said as she placed her hand on Todd's arm.

XOXOXO

He stood on the doorstep as he listened to every word that Todd, Marty and Patrick had said. He clenched his fists as he heard about the abuse that his girl had suffered through at Patrick's hand.

Once he had brought Marty home and made sure that she was safe then he would make Patrick and Todd paying his top priority.

He moved out of the doorway as he heard Marty and Todd coming his way and quickly hid in his car.


	5. Chapter 5

div class="postcolor" style="font-size: 10px; line-height: 10px; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif;"Episode Five/div  
>div class="postcolor" style="font-size: 10px; line-height: 10px; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif;" div  
>div class="postcolor" style="font-size: 10px; line-height: 10px; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif;""Jessica...I'm so sorry that you had to walk in and see this," Brody said as he pulled out of Natalie and looked up and saw the pain and anger on her face. br br /"Are you sorry that it happened or just sorry that you got caught?" Jessica /br /"Jessica, we never meant to hurt you. I was in a bad place and I needed him," Natalie stuttered. br /br /"You're not sorry Natalie otherwise it wouldn't keep on happening. You get off on stealing other people's boyfriends because you always need to prove that you can get whatever you want. You're not sorry but you and Brody will be," Jessica threatened as she stormed out, slamming the door behind her. br /br /XOXOXObr /br /Destiny cried and pleaded with the men to let her go, but they just laughed in her face as they held her down. br /br /He unzipped his pants and pulled down her underwear shoving his erection so deeply inside of her. br /br /"You think that you're too good for me and my boys, but you're not. You're just a fucking whore that needs to be taught a lesson," he shouted as he rammed into her over and over again as the blood trickled down her leg. br /br /"Who's next?" He asked as he emptied his seed into her and then zipped up his pants. br /br /"I'll take a turn with the bitch," she heard a voice from behind her say. br /br /She closed her eyes as she braced herself for the second assault. br /br /She felt him slap her over and over again as he entered her time and time again, until he had emptied his seed into her as well. br /br /"Do you want a turn Seth?" She heard the boy asked. br /br /"Yeah, hand me the knife. I'm going to have some fun with this whore," he /br /Destiny wished that they would just kill her and put her out of her misery. It hurt so badly as he brought the blade of the knife and slid it across her face. br /br /He climbed on top of her and rammed into her as he pushed the knife into her breasts over and over again until he had emptied his semen into her as well. br /br /"Let's get out of here...the bitch is as good as dead," she heard him say as she lost consciousness. br /br /XOXOXObr /br /John led Kim into the room and started removing his pants as soon as the door was shut. br /br /"That is an emergency...I'm glad that you called me," Kim stated as she licked her lips as she stared at John's massive erection. br /br /She pushed him on the bed and did a sexy dance for him as she removed her clothes. He lustfully watched her with Saliva forming around his lips as he removed his shirt. br /br /"Oh...god Kim, you're driving me crazy. I need to be inside of you now," John pleaded. br /br /"I know baby...is this what you need?" Kim asked as she straddled John and inserted his penis inside of her. br /br /"Ohhh...god...yes," John whimpered. br /br /She moved her hips in and out of him as she bit into the sensitive spot on the side of his neck until she tasted his blood run down her throat. she continued to feed from him as they came together in an orgasmic high. br /br /"You're a sexual goddess Kim. How do you always know what I need?" John asked. He felt tired, but completely satisfied...he always did after his sessions with Kim. br /br /"It's my job to know. Let's get some food for you and then we can go for round two," Kim said as she picked up the phone to order room service. br /br /XOXOXO/div  
>div class="postcolor" style="font-size: 10px; line-height: 10px; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif;" div  
>div class="postcolor" style="font-size: 10px; line-height: 10px; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif;""Bitch," Victor growled as he grabbed Tea's arm roughly and pulled her into a punishing kiss. br br /"I hate you so much," Tea shouted as she removed his belt buckle. br /br /"I hate you too," he said as he backed her against the wall as he continued to kiss her. br /br /He picked her up in his arms and she wrapped her legs around him as he roughly entered her over and over again until they had reached their orgasms and they slid to the floor in exhaustion. br /br /XOXOXObr /br /"Todd, I can take my own car."br /br /"No, your eyes are practically swollen shut, I would feel better if you came with me. I'll have somebody pick up your car in the morning," Todd said as he opened up the car door for her. br /br /"Okay Todd," Marty said as she climbed into the passenger side of the car. br /br /"Will you just drop me off at the Palace Hotel?" Marty asked as Todd drove away. br /br /"The Palace Hotel? I thought...I thought that you decided to stay with me."br /br /"I didn't decide that Todd...you did and I can't live with you."br /br /"Who said anything about living with me? It's just a place to crash for a couple of days while you heal. Please...please let me take care of you."br /br /"Staying with you...even if it was just for one night would be a mistake because of our past."br /br /"Marty I would never... You have to know that I would never hurt you that way or any way ever again," Todd said as he gripped the steering /br /"I know," Marty /br /"I thought that we had moved past that...I thought that I had proven that I have changed. Please...don't be afraid of me Marty."br /br /"I'm not afraid of you and I know that you won't intentionally hurt me, but that doesn't mean that you or I wouldn't get hurt. If I stayed with you it would send the wrong signal. We're friends Todd and it's taken us a long time to become friends and I don't want to screw that up, besides I need to figure out where I stand with Patrick and time alone will help me do that."br /br /"You can't honestly think about going back to that asshole?"br /br /"I don't know what I'm doing...I don't know anything. I'm just tired and need some sleep, so please take me to the Palace Hotel."br /br /"Okay Marty, I'll take you to the Palace Hotel, but will you at least let me post a bodyguard outside of your door," Todd said. There was no way that he was leaving her unprotected when Patrick was out /br /"Don't you think that's unnecessary?"br /br /"Not when it comes to protecting you. So either agree to the bodyguard or I'll stand outside of your door all night long."br /br /"Okay Todd, I'll agree to the bodyguard," Marty said as they pulled up to the Palace Hotel. br /br /"Goodnight Marty," Todd said as he reached the door of her hotel suite. br /br /"Goodnight Todd," Marty said as she shut the door. br /br /Todd stood outside and waited for Shaun to show up. br /br /"Shaun, I want you to stand post outside of this room and call me immediately if you see Patrick or anybody else hanging around this room," Todd said as he saw Shaun Evans walking his way. br /br /"Don't worry Mr. Manning, Miss Saybrooke will be completely safe with me." Shaun said as he stood outside the door. br /br /XOXOXObr /br /He stood in the shadows and watched as Todd walked away. He had listened to every word that Todd had instructed that body guard of his and he knew that his best bet to get to Marty was through the window. Luckily she had a ground floor otherwise that wouldn't have even been an option for him. br /br /He slid the window open and climbed into her room. He could hear the shower running and knew that she was in the bathroom. br /br /He poured some chloroform onto his rag and hid behind the open bathroom door. He waited there until he heard the water shut off and saw Marty stepping out of the tub in all of her naked glory. br /br /It had been years since he had seen her naked and the image was far more spectacular then anything he had ever imagined. He was so excited, but he reminded himself that his pleasure would have to wait until he had taken her home. br /br /He watched as Marty placed on her bathrobe and walked towards him. He stepped out of the shadows, grabbing her and placing the rag over her mouth before she could scream. br /br /He crept out of the window with her and snuck her to his car. He placed her in the back seat and took off. He smiled as he realized that she was his again after all of these years of being apart. br /br /div 


	6. Chapter 6

Episode Six:

Troy grabbed Nora's hand and escorted her inside. He led her to his bedroom.

"You can sleep here tonight, I'll be on the couch in the living room, so if you need anything...just let me know," Troy offered as he opened the bedroom door.

"Wait Troy...I need you," Nora said as she grabbed Troy's hand and pulled him towards her. She leaned in and began to kiss him.

"Are you sure that this is what you really want?" Troy asked as their kiss ended.

"I'm sure that this is what I need to get me through the night," Nora whispered.

"I love you Nora, you don't have to say anything back, but I wanted you to know that you are loved and I'm going to do everything I can to take away your pain," Troy promised as he lifted her shirt up over her head and threw it on the ground.

She unbuttoned his pants and stroked his hardening penis as he stepped out of his pants. He lifted her up onto the bed and removed her skirt and panties.

"I'm going to make you feel so good that you forget all about Bo," Troy said as he laid himself over her and pushed his penis into her.

"Mmmmmm," Nora moaned as he thrusted in and out of her, sinking his penis deeper and deeper into her.

"Cum for me Nora," he commanded as he thrusted into her harder and harder.

"Ohhhh Trrrroooooy," Nora purred as she hit her climax and released herself.

Once she was finished he emptied his seed into her feeling satisfied that everything had gone according to his plans.

XOXOXO

Kevin had kept Rachel on the line throughout his flight. He could tell that she didn't want to talk about the trouble that she had gotten into over the phone, so he talked a lot about himself and the life that he had made.

Rachel curled up on the bed and listened to his comforting voice. She was right to call him, just listening to him had been enough to keep her from looking for the next fix.

"How long before you get here?" Rachel asked.

"Seven more hours. I should be there in the morning. Just close your eyes Rachel and I'll be there before you know it.

"Okay...just keep talking to me."

"I'll keep talking for as long as you need me to," Kevin said.

Rachel closed her eyes and listened to Kevin talk about his resort in Hawiee that he would take her to and it wasn't long before she had fallen asleep.

XOXOXO

"Are you sure that you don't want anything to eat?" John asked as he took a bite out of his rare steak.

"The only thing I'm hungry for is you," Kim said as she winked at him.

"I never thought that I would find anybody with such an insatiable thirst for sex. You and I are a lot alike in that way," John said.

"That's why I have chosen you."

"Chosen me for what?"

"You'll find out before the night is over. Are you ready for round two?" Kim asked as she grabbed his empty plate and threw it away.

"Oh yeah, I'm ready."

"Handcuff yourself to the bed and I'll give you a big surprise," Kim said as she handed him a pair of handcuffs.

"I love it when your kinky," John squealed as he grabbed the pair of handcuffs and ran towards the bed.

Once he was laying down on the bed securely handcuffed, Kim went to the door and opened it.

"What's this? Are we going to have a foursome?" John asked as a hot looking blond and brunette walked into the room.

"Oh yeah...plus we're going to initiate you into our family. This is my friend Stacy," Kim said as she pointed to the blond.

"This is my friend Olivia," she said as she pointed to the brunette.

"Once the ceremony is completed you will be known as Caleb," Kim explained.

"What ceremony?" John asked.

"The ceremony to transform you into a vampire," Kim said as she bared her fangs at him.

XOXOXO

"That was...that was fantastic," Tea exclaimed as Victor pulled out of her.

"I've had better with Marty," Victor said as he pulled up his pants.

"I hate you," Tea shouted as Victor walked out on her.

Tea grabbed her cell phone and dialed the only person that she knew could comfort her.

"Blair, I need you," Tea whispered as tears streamed down her face.

XOXOXO

Todd turned his car around and began to head back towards the Palace Hotel. He couldn't shake the feeling that Marty was in danger.

She would rather that she be mad at him for being over protective then for anything to happen to her because he had ignored the instinct that something was wrong.

"Mr. Manning, what are you doing back here so soon?" Shaun asked.

"Is Marty okay?"

"Yes sir, nobody has come and gone since you left."

"Well, I'll feel better as soon as I see her," Todd said as he knocked on the door.

"Marty, if you don't answer, I'm going to break down the door," Todd threatened when there was no response.

"That's it...I'm coming in," he warned as he kicked in the door.

"Marty," Todd called out as he searched the suite for her.

"Patrick," Todd whispered as he saw the open window. He was a dead man if he did anything else to hurt Marty.

XOXOXO

He carried her into their cabin that he had purchased for them a couple of months ago. He loved the isolation that this place would offer them right away and he had paid cash for it.

Since then, he had made all the necessary changes to make their room soundproof. He wasn't taking any chances when it came to her.

He carried her into their bedroom and gently laid her down on the bed. He placed the shackles around her wrists and legs and grabbed a pair of scissors off of the dresser. He cut her clothes off of her so that he could admire her beautiful naked body.

After all of these years, she was everything that he remembered...perfect in every way.

He wanted to be inside of her so badly, but he needed to wait until she was conscious for their reunion, but he still needed to cum.

He dropped his pants and grabbed his cock, as he stood over her, pumping it up and down as he looked at her curvaceous body. When he was ready to cum, he released his semen onto her breasts and then rubbed it in.

When he was finished he pulled up his pants and left the cabin. He knew that Marty would be unconscious until morning and he decided that he would spend that time making sure that Todd and Patrick paid for all of the pain and heartache that they had caused for his girl.


	7. Chapter 7

Episode Seven:

"Are you going to go after her?" Natalie asked as she stared at Brody.

"What's the point? She's not going to listen to anything I have to say right now. And even if she did, what would I say? It's not like I can say that I'm sorry that I slept with you because I'm not," Brody explained.

"I'm sorry that Jessica was hurt, but I'm not sorry that I slept with you either. Being with you was exactly what I needed to get over John."

"Are you going to break up with him?" Brody asked.

"I need to. I still love him but we're just not good for one another, besides I think you and I could have a great thing together."

"I think so too. Do you want to spend the night?"

"Of course," Natalie said as she cuddled closer to him and closed her eyes.

XOXOXO

"John, it's Jessica. I need to see you, it's really important. Please call me back as soon as you get this message." Tess said as she hung up the phone.

Princess Jessica had checked out once again because of the pain that Brody and Natalie had inflicted on her. She knew the perfect way to get back at Natalie and Brody, but she would need John's help to do it.

Tess would give anything for a drink right now, but that wouldn't be good for Jessica or for the baby that they carried. She climbed into bed as she waited for John to call her back and ended up falling asleep.

XOXOXO

Matthew left Drew with Shaun so that he could drive around and look for Destiny. She should have been home hours ago but she never showed up. He tried calling her several times, but it always went to her voicemail.

He pulled over when he spotted her car on the side of the road, but there was no sign of her.

He parked his car next to hers, got out and began to search for her on foot.

"Destiny!" he called over and over again until he spotted something or someone lying in the pushes.

"Oh my god...Destiny," he shouted as he got closer to her and saw all the blood. He felt for a pulse, it was very weak, but it was there.

"Don't give up on me Destiny, I'm never giving up on you," he said as he removed his jacket and applied pressure. He pulled out his phone to call for an ambulance.

"Damnit," he muttered under his breath as he realized that there was no signal.

He picked her up in his arms and carried her to his car and drove towards the hospital.

"Somebody help me!," he shouted as he carried her to the Emergency Room.

"We'll need to get her to surgery right away," Doctor Kyle Lewis stated as he took Destiny out of Matthew's arms and placed her on a gurney.

XOXOXO

"You're a...you're a vampire?" John asked Kim.

Yes, we all are," Kim explained.

"Well...that explains all the biting," John said as he nervously chuckled.

"Don't be nervous John. This isn't going to hurt you, instead, it's going to provide you with a pleasure unlike anything else you've ever experienced," Kim promised as she leaned over him and sank her teeth on his inner thigh and began to drink. As she drank she fondled his penis over and over again.

Kim had been right...it was a pleasure unlike anything he had ever felt before. He instantly began to cum as she fed from him.

Stacy danced around him as she chanted strange words that John couldn't understand. As she danced she removed her clothing until she was completely naked. She climbed onto the bed and sunk her teeth into his neck and began to feed from him. As she fed she released the venom from her mouth that would begin his transformation.

Olivia drew a pentagram around the bed in chalk. "Master, please welcome Caleb Morley back into your fold. Please fill him with your dark power as I drink from him," she said as she climbed on top of him.

She inserted his penis into her and rode him as she bit into his wrist. John felt a pleasurable burning within him as she drank. She moved her hips as they all continued to drink from him.

When he released himself fully into her she climbed off of him and retracted her fangs from his wrists. Kim and Stacy also stopped drinking.

"Let's rest girls the fire has begun and tomorrow we will train Caleb," Olivia said as she curled up against John. Stacy and Kim laid down on the other side of John and they fell asleep waiting for Caleb to rise from the fire within.

XOXOXO

"Tea, I came as soon as I could. What happened?" Blair asked as she walked in and pulled her into a hug.

"Victor's alive...he walked in on me and John and now he hates me. We had sex, but he insists that Marty is a much better lover than me."

"Victor is an ass and you can't take anything he said seriously."

"What if he's right? What is it about Marty that appeals to all of the guys? maybe I'm not as sexy as she is. Maybe, I'm just terrible at sex."

"Victor's not right. You are more sexy and desirable than Marty Saybrooke could ever dream of being," Blair stated as she pulled Tea into a passionate kiss.

"What was that?" Tea asked as they briefly stopped kissing.

"I don't know, but I don't want it to stop," Blair whispered before she kissed Tea again.

"I don't want it to stop either," Tea whispered as she unbuttoned Blair's blouse. They ripped each other's clothes off in their need to experiment with one another.

Tea pushed Blair onto the ground and straddled her. She pushed her fingers into her wet hole over and over again as she sucked on her breasts. It didn't take long before Blair soaked Tea's fingers with an intense orgasm.

"You are one amazing lover," Blair exclaimed as she climbed on top of Tea.

She placed her tongue in and out of Tea's hole, flicking the clit over and over again until Tea screamed out Blair's name as she squirted her juices into Blair's waiting mouth.

Afterwards they held onto one another as they fell asleep in the comfort of each other's arms.

XOXOXO

Todd pounded on Patrick's door as the rage filled him up.

"What do you want Todd? Don't you think that you've already done enough to ruin my life?" Patrick asked as he opened the door.

"Where is she? What have you done with her?" Todd asked as he pushed past Patrick and walked into the house.

"Who are you talking about?" Patrick asked.

"Marty...I know that you took her and I'm not leaving until you give her back to me."

"Marty's not here Todd. I haven't seen her since you took her away from me. Feel free to look around if you don't believe me."

"I can't believe that you lost her already. She probably ran away from you because she knows that she belongs with me," Patrick goaded as Todd walked from room to room looking for any sign of Marty.

"I told you that she wasn't here, now get the hell out of my house before I call the police on you," Patrick said after every room had been searched.

"I'll leave, but if I find out that you have done anything else to hurt Marty, I will kill you," Todd shouted as he walked out, slamming the door behind him.

XOXOXO

He stood in the shadows waiting for Todd to leave. He had overheard everything and he felt excited knowing that everything had played out just the way that he had predicted.

He looked at the initials T.M. on the knife that he stole from Todd's house waiting until Patrick had shut off the lights and climbed into bed and then he broke into the house.

He crept into the bedroom as quiet as a mouse. He walked slowly to the bed. He raised Todd's knife up over his head and then plunged it into Patrick's heart over and over again until he was dead. He left the knife lodged in Patrick's heart and left the scene of the crime. He needed to return back to his girl before she woke up.


	8. Chapter 8

Episode Eight:

Kelly stared at the pregnancy test as she waited to find out if she was pregnant.

"Please be negative, please be negative," she whispered to herself. It wasn't that she didn't want to be pregnant with Joey's baby, because she did. The problem was the timing. She had just gotten back together with Joey a few weeks ago and if she was pregnant, there was a good chance that the baby was John Mcbain's.

"Damnit," she muttered under her breath as the plus sign appeared.

She opened up the door and headed back to the bed.

"What's wrong Kelly?" Joey asked.

"Nothing's wrong Joey, just go back to sleep," she whispered before she kissed him.

_What am I going to do?_ she thought to herself as she lay cuddled in Joey's arms.

XOXOXO

Matthew paced back and forth in the waiting room as he waited for news about Destiny. He had left several messages for his parents but neither one had called him back and he was beginning to worry about them as well.

"Doctor Lewis, how's Destiny?" Matthew asked as Kyle walked into the waiting room.

"Destiny is alive, we've managed to repair the internal bleeding, but she's got a long road ahead of her and the next twenty-four hours are crucial."

"I understand, can I go see her?"

"There's something else that we need to talk about. Since Destiny is still unconscious, we'll need your permission to run a rape kit on her."

"I'll sign whatever papers you need me to. Can I be in the room with her, while you examine her?" Matthew asked.

"Of course," Kyle said.

Matthew followed Doctor Lewis into Destiny's room. She looked so fragile and broken and he didn't know how to help her through this.

XOXOXO

Caleb woke up with a parched throat. His stomach was growling and he had an intense craving for human blood. It had been years since he had felt this kind of power and uncontrollable hunger.

He looked at the beautiful woman by his side and smiled as his eyes focused on his Livvy. He knew that she would find him and bring him back over to the dark side where he belonged.

He wanted to wake her up, but he could smell humans nearby and his hunger could not be ignored any longer. He released his fangs and was ready to pounce on his prey when Livvy, Kim and Stacy rushed past him and blocked his exits from the room.

"Let me leave," he growled.

"I know you're hungry Caleb, and I promise that we will let you feed, but you can not hunt on your own, not until we've trained you the art of self-control," Livvy stated.

"You have a message that I think that you should listen to," Kim said as she held John's phone out to him.

Caleb listened to Jessica's message and smiled at the thought of sinking his fangs into her.

"Go ahead and invite her over Caleb and we'll teach you how to feed from your prey without killing them." Livvy said.

XOXOXO

Tess woke up when she heard her phone ringing. "Hello," she said into her phone.

"Hey Jessica, it's me John. I got your message and I really need to see you too. I'm staying in room 666 at the Palace Hotel. Can you come and see me."

"I'm on my way," Tess said as she hung up the phone.

She walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a red miniskirt and blank tanktop. It wasn't exactly her taste, but it was the sluttiest outfit that Jessica owned. Hopefully it would be enough to seduce John right into bed.

XOXOXO

Blair woke up to the knocking on Tea's bedroom door.

"Tea, it's me...Tomas. I'm looking for Blair. Have you seen her?" Tomas called through the door.

"Shit...he can't find me here," Blair whispered as she scrambled under the bed.

Tea threw on a bathrobe and opened the door to see her distraught brother.

"Tea, have you seen Blair? She didn't come home last night and I'm really worried about her."

"I haven't seen her, but we'll find her," Tea said. "Maybe she's at Starr's place," Tea suggested.

"Yeah, I tried calling her, but there was no answer. I think that I'll go to Starr's place myself," Tomas said as he left the room.

"What have we done?" Tea asked as Blair climbed out from underneath the bed.

"It was a mistake that can't ever happen again. If Tomas ever found out he would never forgive either one of us."

Tea felt devastated. She loved her brother, but she loved Blair more and the thought of losing her left an aching, empty feeling in her heart. "I think that you should leave before Tomas comes back," Tea whispered as she tried her best not to cry.

"I'm sorry Tea," Blair said as she walked out the door.

XOXOXO

Officer Brody and his partner Fish entered Patrick's house. Natalie and her team had already began to gather evidence.

"It looks like my uncle Todd is the killer," Natalie said as she placed the knife in the evidence bag.

"Was his prints on the knife?" Fish asked.

"Oh yeah, there's definitely enough evidence for an arrest warrant," Natalie stated.

"Come on Brody let's get that warrant and arrest Todd," Fish stated as he headed out of Patrick's apartment.

"I'll be right out," Brody called.

"I'm so sorry that we were interrupted this morning. I promise that I'll make it up to you."

"It's okay Brody, we were both on call, but tomorrow I want breakfast in bed, no excuses," she stated as she kissed him goodbye.

XOXOXO

_It was the night of her first junior high school dance and she didn't have a date. She had been incredibly shy and although Luke had been persistent in asking her, she had to turn him down. She didn't know if she could trust anybody enough to let them in and it was just easier keeping everybody at arm's length._

_She was the only one in the girl's dorms, everybody else was gone at the dance, or so she thought._

_She headed to her bedroom so that she could read when she saw him laying on her bed._

_"Luke...what are you doing here? I thought you would be at the dance," she asked as she looked down at the floor._

_"You were the only one that I wanted to dance with, but you turned me down. At first, I was angry, but then I realized that you just wanted to spend some alone time with me," he said as he climbed off her bed and walked towards her._

_She took a deep breath. "Luke, I'm tired and I think you should leave," she mumbled under her breath._

_"It's okay Marty, I know that you're too shy to ask me to spend the night with you which is why I'm not taking no as an excuse. I knew from the first moment that I saw you that you would be my first love and tonight we can finally be together," he said as he grabbed her._

_"Please don't...I don't want this," she pleaded with him as tears streamed down her face. She tried to fight him, but he was a couple of years older than her and stronger than her._

_"I know that's not what you really mean. You're just scared, but I promise, I'll be gentle with you," he said as he unzipped his pants and pushed her down on the bed._

_He held her arms with one hand as he lifted up her nightgown with the other hand and pulled down her pants. He climbed on top of her and pushed himself into her, thrusting in and out of her as he quieted her whimpers by shoving his tongue into her mouth._

_He continued to push in and out of her until he released himself inside of her. "I love you so much Marty and you will always be my girl. I'll see you tomorrow," he said as he released his grip on her, zipped up his pants and left. _

Marty opened her eyes and saw him staring at her.

"I heard you whispering my name in your sleep. Were you thinking of me? I was thinking about you and the first and last time that we made love."

"Luke?" Marty gasped out as she tried to break free from her restraints. 


	9. Chapter 9

Episode Nine:

Nora woke up with a splitting headache and instantly realized that she wasn't in her bedroom. She looked around the room as she tried to remember how she had gotten there.

Then she saw Troy sleeping next to her naked and she remembered the overwhelming pain that she had felt at seeing Bo in bed with Lindsay. She remembered going to Rodi's and downing shot-glass after shot-glass. She also remembered going home with Troy and having sex with him as another distraction so she didn't have to think about Bo and his betrayal.

She wanted to go home and take a long shower, but she wasn't ready to face Bo yet, so she climbed out of bed and headed to Troy's bathroom.

She climbed into the shower and sank to the floor as the water washed over her. The overwhelming pain of having her heart broken had hit her once again and she wanted to die.

XOXOXO

Bo opened his eyes expecting to see the woman that he loved, his red wrapped up in his arms, instead he saw Lindsay looking at him and smiling.

"What the hell happened last night?" He asked as he scrambled out of bed and as far away from her as he could.

"Where's Nora?" He asked as he grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around himself to cover his nakedness.

"I don't know...Nora was really upset when she found us in bed together and she took off "

"What did you do to me Lindsay? The last thing that I remember was having a drink at Rodi's after work. I remember you sitting down by me and that's it. Now you're telling me that Nora caught us in bed together. So how did we end up in bed together?"

"I don't know what to tell you Bo, we both had a lot to drink. We got talking about old times and then you kissed me. You asked me back to your place and we ended up making love all night long."

"I have to find Nora...I don't know what happened last night, but whatever it was it was a mistake," Bo said as he quickly got dressed.

"Don't say that Bo. Last night you told me that you loved me. We were great together once, we could be great together again."

"I'm sorry Lindsay but the only woman that I love is my wife and I think that you need to leave before she comes home," Bo said as he threw Lindsay's clothes at her.

"I'll go Bo, but call me if you want to talk," Lindsay said as she finished getting dressed and headed out the door.

XOXOXO

Rachel opened up her eyes. She couldn't sleep any longer...she felt horrible. Her entire body was trembling from being so cold. The sweat had begun to gather on her forehead and all she could think about was how much better she would feel if she just had one more hit.

"Kevin? Are you still there?" She asked as she picked up the phone. The line was dead and she didn't know if she could make it any longer.

"Kevin?" Rachel whispered as a faint knock was in the background.

"Jessie, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked.

"I'm here to make you feel better Rachel," Jessie said as he walked in and shut the door.

"I have what you need," he said as he pulled out the ziplock bag of Meth.

"I...I...oh god I need a hit," Rachel pleaded.

"I know baby, but you're going to have to pay up first."

"I...I don't have any money right now, but I'm good for it."

"There's more than one way you can pay me," Jessie said as he dropped his pants.

XOXOXO

"I'm so glad that you came over," Caleb said as he opened the door and saw Tess standing before him.

"Come on in, I thought that we would have a little breakfast together," Caleb said as she walked in and he shut the door behind him.

"I...I thought that we would be meeting alone," Tess said as she saw Kim, Stacy, and some girl she didn't know laying on the bed completely naked.

"Does it really matter if they're here as long as this meeting leaves us both satisfied?" Caleb said as he looked into her eyes, seducing her with his charms.

"No, it doesn't matter," Tess whispered as she began to swoon. She felt this strange obsession with John beginning to cloud her mind and all thoughts of revenge dissipated. The only thing that she wanted was to make him happy and she would do anything for him.

"Why did you want to meet me?" Caleb asked as he licked his lips and took a step closer to her.

"Natalie slept with Brody and I wanted to get revenge on her by sleeping with you and getting pregnant with your child," Tess explained as she wasn't able to lie to him.

"I'll sleep with you, but I have to warn you, I like to bite. Will you let me devour you?" Caleb asked as he pressed his body against hers.

"I'd do anything for you," she whispered as she kissed him.

He kissed her back and then left a trail of butterfly kisses on her skin as he worked his way down to her neck. He released his fangs and then sank them into her as she let out a startled cry of pain.

Her blood was everything that he needed. He knew that Livvy didn't want him to kill Jessica by sucking her completely dry, but he didn't know if he would be able to stop himself. The taste of her blood was completely orgasmic, so orgasmic that he needed to release himself.

He unzipped his pants and hiked up her skirt and panties, pushing himself into her. He released himself inside of her as he continued to drink her blood.

"Stop drinking Caleb or you'll kill her," Livvy said as she climbed off the bed and walked towards them.

Caleb couldn't stop himself. He had missed the kill almost as much as he had missed the taste of human blood. He had no intention of letting her go until she was dead and useless to him.

XOXOXO

Todd went to his office hoping that he could use his paper's resources to track down Marty. He was in the process of talking to Briggs when Brody and Fish walked in.

"Todd Manning, you're under arrest for the murder of Patrick Thornhart," Brody explained as he grabbed his arms and placed the cuffs on him."

"Patrick's dead?" Todd asked.

"Let's go Manning," Fish said as he led him outside and placed him in the back of his police cruiser.

XOXOXO

"Luke," Marty gasped as she looked into the face of the monster who had haunted her for so long.

"I've been looking forward to this reunion for so long and I'm so anxious to make love to you, but first you have to be punished," Luke said as he walked over to his dresser and opened up his drawer, looking for the perfect object he could use to punish Marty.

"Please...please, don't hurt me," Marty pleaded.

"I don't want to punish you, but I have no other choice. You've been a very bad girl since we've been separated. You need to be punished for becoming such a slut and giving what is mine to other men," he explained as he pulled out a speculum and knife.

He pushed the speculum into her vagina, spreading her skin to the point of tearing. He took the knife and carved his name into her Vagina as she screamed in pain.


	10. Chapter 10

Episode Ten:

Kelly woke up to the smell of bacon. She felt a bout of morning sickness creeping upon her. She looked around the room, but Joey appeared to be gone. "Joey?" She called out.

"I'm right here Kelly. I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed," Joey said as he carried in a tray of fresh fruit, French toast and bacon.

"That's so..." Kelly covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom to throw up.

"Kelly, are you okay?" Joey asked as he placed the tray aside and headed into the bathroom.

He held her hair for her as she finished emptying the contents of her stomach in the toilet. He felt worried that she had suddenly gotten so sick and then he saw the pregnancy stick that she had thrown away earlier.

He reached into the garbage and pulled out the pregnancy stick and saw the plus sign in the window. "Kelly, why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" Joey asked.

XOXOXO

Matthew felt sick as he saw all the bruises that marred his beautiful Destiny. He grabbed her hand and tried to keep his emotions together. She needed him to be strong for her.

He was thankful that Destiny was still unconscious so that she wouldn't have to be awake as the doctor's gathered evidence for the rape kit.

"I'll let you know as soon as we get the test results back," Kyle said as he left Matthew and Destiny alone.

"Stay away from me," Destiny screamed as she thrashed around on the bed.

"It's okay baby. You're safe now," Matthew said as he squeezed her hand.

Destiny looked around the room and realized that she was no longer outside. She was in a hospital and Matthew was by her side. "They hurt me Matthew, they hurt me so badly," she whimpered.

XOXOXO

Blair called Tomas as soon as she got to her car.

"Blair, is that you? Are you okay?" Tomas asked frantically.

"I'm fine baby...my car ran out of gas and my cell phone died so I couldn't call you," Blair lied. "I'm sorry that I worried you."

"That's okay. Where are you now? I'll come pick you up."

"It's okay, a nice old man stopped and helped me so I'm on my way home now," Blair said.

"Okay baby, I'll meet you at home. I love you."

"I love you too," Blair said as she hung up the phone and began to cry.

XOXOXO

Caleb held onto Tess tighter as he continued to drink from her.

Livvy held up her hand and pushed all the power that she had towards Caleb.

Caleb went flying against the wall.

"You've gotten strong," Caleb said as he smirked at her.

"Normally I would destroy anybody who uses their power to defy me, but you've always held a special place in my heart so I'll let it go, besides I find your strength incredibly sexy. I'll even let you help me kill Tess."

"We can't kill her," Livvy stated.

"Why not?"

"Because we need her to give birth to your child," Livvy stated.

"What? You want me to have a child with another woman? The Livvy I remembered would never allow such a thing."

"The Livvy you remembered was human, and jealous by nature and things have changed since you turned me into a vampire. Besides it doesn't matter what I want...the master wants you to impregnate as many human woman as you can so we can create an army of half vampire- half human breeds. They will have more power then you and I will ever possess," Livvy explained.

"Fine...I won't kill Tess," Caleb stated as he planned on killing her as soon as she had given birth to his child.

"Tess, sweetheart, I will be in touch. You will remember nothing that was discussed here today...the only thing that you will remember is making passionate Love to John McBain," Caleb said as he walked over to Tess and gave her a kiss goodbye.

XOXOXO

"I'm innocent, I didn't kill that hairy monkey poet," Todd ranted as Brody led him down to the station.

"You have to let me out of here, Marty needs me," he continued to scream.

Victor was in the station giving his statement about being held captive by Irene and Allison when he overheard Todd's rants.

"What about Marty? Where is she? Victor asked as he walked over to his brother.

"Marty's been kidnapped. You have to find her," Todd pleaded as Brody and Fish escorted him down to the holding cells.

XOXOXO

"Shhhh Marty, I do love you and I know that you love me too. I felt it the first time that we made love to each other. Now that you have my name branded into your skin, the same way that I have your name branded into mine, everyone will know that we belong to one another," Luke said as he removed his pants and revealed her name tattooed just above his penis.

"Please Luke, please just let me go if you ever loved me," Marty whimpered.

"I know that it's been a long time but I'm going to remind you of how much we love one another," Luke said as he laid himself on top of her, pushing himself deep inside of her. He roughly thrusted in and out of her until he released himself inside of her. 


	11. Chapter 11

Episode Eleven:

Troy woke up and realized that Nora was no longer by his side. He heard the sound of the water running in the bathroom.

He climbed out of bed and opened the bathroom door to find Nora crouched in the shower. He climbed into the shower and crouched down by her, embracing her in his arms.

"Troy...I can't believe that he betrayed me with Lindsay again. It hurts so badly," Nora sobbed.

"I know it does baby, but I promise that I can take away all of your pain if you let me," Troy whispered in her ear as he helped her stand up.

"I don't know...I still love Bo."

"He doesn't love you, but I do. I know that you still have feelings for Bo. I'm not expecting you to return my feelings, the only thing that I want to do is make you feel better," he said as he grazed her pussy lips with his finger.

"I need you," Nora moaned in desperation. She would do anything to replace the vacant hole of despair that had penetrated her heart.

Troy pressed her against the shower wall as he penetrated her over and over again until he had filled her up. When their orgasms had faded he washed her body and hair and she stepped out of the shower.

She wrapped the towel around her body and grabbed her phone to check her messages.

"I got to go," Nora said as she heard Matthew's frantic voice that Destiny was in the hospital.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked.

"Destiny's in the hospital."

"Let me come with you...maybe I can help Destiny."

"Okay, but hurry. My son needs me," Nora said as she got dressed.

XOXOXO

Bo picked up his phone hoping that Nora had left him some kind of message that would let him know that she was doing alright. He listened to the message from Matthew and figured that he would see Nora at the hospital.

He quickly got dressed and headed out the door hoping that he would be able to make things right with Nora.

XOXOXO

"What...what do you want me to do?" Rachel asked.

"Get on your knees and give me a blow job for starters while I think of other ways you can repay me," Jessie said as he smirked at her.

"Okay, just give me the drugs first."

"Sorry Rachel, you know I don't work like that. I need you to pay me first."

Rachel dropped to her knees and placed her mouth around his penis. She began to suck and suck until his semen filled her mouth.

"Sorry Rachel, but that just wasn't good enough for the whole bag. I'll give you a little taste though for your services," Jessie said as he pulled out a few of the crystals.

He set fire to the crystal and inserted the clear liquid into a needle.

"Get away from her you bastard and take your drugs before I call the police," Kevin said as he came in the front door and hit him.

"I don't need this shit. I'm out of here," Jessie said as he got up to leave. He looked at Kevin and then grabbed Rachel and inserted the needle of Meth in her arms.

"Call me when you need another fix Rach," Jessie said as he zipped up his pants and left,

"Let's go home," Kevin said as he picked Rachel up in his arms and carried her to his car. He sped away knowing that the sooner he got her out of here the better off she would be.

XOXOXO

"Livvy, do you know where my ring is?" Caleb asked as he looked at his hands and realized that his family's heirloom and the source of his powers was gone.

"I destroyed it," Livvy stated.

"That ring can't be destroyed and we both know it. Why won't you tell me where it is?"

"That ring is cursed and we don't need it. That ring is the reason you betrayed me with Allison...it has caused us nothing but problems and I will never let you find that ring again," Livvy stated.

"You don't understand...I need that ring. It is the source of all of my powers."

"Your powers lie here Caleb," Livvy whispered as she placed a hand over his heart.

"Please Livvy...please tell me where my ring is," Caleb pleaded into her ear as he held her in his arms.

"Your powers of persuasion won't work on me Caleb. We are the same now."

"I think I loved you more when you were human. If you won't help me find that ring, then I'll find it on my own," Caleb said as he left slamming the door.

"Why didn't you tell him that we only partially turned him and that John McBain still exists within him?" Kim asked.

"The less he knows about John McBain the better. If Caleb knew about John's existence he would kill him and we need John to stay alive. It's why I couldn't tell him where that ring is," Livvy explained.

"I need you and Stacy to follow Caleb from a distance and let me know as soon as John had resurfaced," Livvy ordered as she laid down on the bed and closed her eyes.

"Let's go Kim," Stacy whispered as they headed out into the night.

XOXOXO

"I get a phone call," Todd shouted.

"Shut up and make your call Manning," Brody said as he handed him his cell phone through the bars.

"Tea, I've been arrested and I need your help," Todd said into the phone and then hung up.

"Hang on Marty...I'll be out of here soon," Todd whispered.

XOXOXO

"Is Zach Rosen still behind bars?" Victor asked his inside man at the prison.

"Yep, I'm looking at his ugly mug as we speak."

"Good, kick his ass for me," Victor stated as he hung up the phone.

He wished that he could feel better now that he knew that Zach hadn't kidnapped Marty, but he couldn't shake the feeling that she was in danger. Powell was dead, so he knew that he wasn't responsible.

He ran out of options, he had to call him for help. He took a deep breath and then dialed his number.

"Jason, It's Victor Lord...Marty's missing and I need your help to find her. Can you meet me at the Sun?"

"I'll be right there," Jason said as he hung up.

XOXOXO

"That was absolutely perfect, just like I remembered it," Luke whispered as he stroked Marty's face.

"Let's go take a shower," Luke said as he released Marty from her chains.

Marty head-butted him as hard as she could and ran towards the door. He got up and ran after her and roughly grabbed her by the hair. He handcuffed her arm to his wrist and carried her into the bathroom.

"I understand that you don't trust love after how that bitch Kiki treated you, but I wish that you wouldn't try and run away from my love. Now...I have no other choice, but to punish you," Luke said.


	12. Chapter 12

Episode Twelve:

"Why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant?" Joey asked.

"I'm sorry Joe, I just needed some time to figure out what I was going to do," Kelly stated.

"You mean with the baby? You are happy that you're pregnant with my child, aren't you?" Joe asked.

"That's the thing Joe...there's a possibility that this baby isn't yours. There's a small chance that the baby could be John's," Kelly explained.

XOXOXO

"They hurt me Matthew...they hurt me so badly."

"I know Destiny, but I promise you that I'm going to find them and make them pay one way or another."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone to class...I shouldn't have tried to walk home alone."

"You didn't do anything wrong Destiny."

"Matthew, Destiny, we have the HIV test results back," Doctor Kyle Lewis stated as he walked in the room.

"What were the results?" Destiny asked as she grabbed Matthew's hand for support.

"I'm sorry Destiny, it was positive. You're HIV-Positive," Doctor Lewis explained.

XOXOXO

"Blair, I'm home," Tomas called out as entered La Boulaie.

"Tomas," Blair said as she ran into his open arms.

"What's wrong baby? You seem upset."

"Nothing's wrong. I've just been thinking I don't want to waste any more time. Let's just go down to the courthouse and get married this afternoon."

"I thought that you wanted a big wedding. Is this really what you want?" Tomas asked.

"We can still throw an extravagant reception later on. I just don't want to wait any longer, let's just get married."

"Okay let me call Tea and see if she can meet us there."

"I already called Tea but she can't make it. She's going to be in court all day. She's wished us the best of luck though," Blair lied.

"Okay let's go and get married," Tomas said as he grabbed Blair's hand and left.

XOXOXO

Caleb was leaving the hotel when his phone rang.

"McBain speaking," he growled into the phone.

"John, it's Natalie...we need to talk. Can you meet me at Rodi's?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah, I need a drink," Caleb said as he licked his lips.

"I'll see you soon," Natalie said as she hung up.

XOXOXO

"What are you accusing my client of this time boys?" Tea asked as she walked into the police station.

"He murdered Patrick Thornhart," Fish stated.

"I didn't do it Tea...I'm innocent," Todd stated.

"That's what they all say," Brody commented.

"Please Tea...you have to get me out on bail. Marty's missing...she needs me."

"It's always about Marty with you and Victor...it's like your obsessed with her. I'll go and see if we can get your arraignment scheduled," Tea said as she walked away.

XOXOXO

"How long has Marty been missing?" Jason asked as he walked into Victor's office at the sun.

"Since last night. Listen I don't like you very much, but you're close to Marty. Do you know anybody from her past that might want to hurt her?"

"What about Zach?"

"He's still in prison, I just checked. Can you think about anybody else, maybe from that fancy boarding school that you went to, that might have kidnapped Marty?"

"Yeah my roommate Luke was completely obsessed with her, but he's been in a coma for ten years."

"Are you sure that he's still in a coma?" Victor asked.

"No, but I'll find out," Jason said as he pulled out his phone.

XOXOXO

Luke handcuffed Marty to the shower rod and turned the water on the hottest setting.

She screamed in pain as the water burned her skin.

"Are you going to try and leave me again?" Luke asked after five minutes of listening to her scream.

"No," Marty whimpered.

"Tell me you love me," Luke ordered.

"I...I love you," Marty whimpered.

"I know baby...I know you do," Luke said as he turned the hot water down to a warm, soothing temperature and climbed into the shower with her.


	13. Chapter 13

Troy and Nora arrived at the hospital at the same time as Bo.

"Nora, we need to talk about what you saw last night," Bo said.

"I don't want to talk to you about you fucking Lindsay in our bed. In fact, I don't want to talk to you at all. I came here to see Matthew and Destiny and that is what I'm going to do," Nora replied.

"Nora please," Bo argued.

"She's not interested in any of your lame excuses," Troy stated.

"Nora's and I's relationship isn't any of your business. What are you even doing here?" Bo asked.

"Nora spent the night with me last night and I was with her when she found out about Matthew."

Bo felt an intense surge of anger and jealousy as he looked at the smug look on Troy's face. He made a fist and Punched him as hard as he could.

XOXOXO

Kevin carried Rachel onto the Buchanon private jet.

"We'll be in Llanview in an hour, and I'll find a rehab center for you," Kevin stated as he sat by her side and held her hand.

"I don't want to go to rehab. I just need you Kevin...please don't make me go," Rachel pleaded with him.

"I love you Rachel, but I can't help you detox by myself. You need treatment from a professional rehab center that specializes in addictions. Don't worry baby, I'll find you the best treatment available," he explained as he kissed her forehead.

XOXOXO

Caleb arrived at Rodi's and found Natalie having drinks at the bar.

"John, thanks for meeting me...we need to talk," Natalie stated.

"I know," Caleb stated as he mesmerized her with his eyes. "Let me just close the bar early so we can spend some time together," he whispered in her ear as she shuddered.

He explained to the other customers that the bar was closing early and then he locked the doors and turned his attention back to Natalie.

"I'm so very thirsty and you smell absolutely delicious." He said as he snapped his fingers.

Natalie found herself laying on top of the pool table and she was completely naked, as if by magic. Caleb climbed on top of her and sank into her as he bit into her neck.

Natalie cried out in pain, but the pain didn't last long and she was filled with an intense pleasure unlike anything she had ever felt before. He continued to drink from her as he thrusted into her causing them orgasm after orgasm.

When he could sense death's presence entering the room to claim her, he pulled back. As much as he missed the kill, he would keep her alive to keep him satisfied until she gave birth to his child and maybe he would continue to use her for nourishment afterwards.

He suddenly felt tired so he pulled Natalie closer to him and closed his eyes.

XOXOXO

Tea and Todd went to his arraignment. He pled not guilty and Tea was able to convince the judge to let him out on bail for three million dollars.

"Thanks for getting me out of here," Todd said to Tea as he finished paying the bail money. He pulled out his phone and called his private investigators to look for Marty as he left the courthouse.

XOXOXO

"Damnit," Jason swore under his breath as he hung up.

"Bad news?" Victor asked.

"Luke woke up six months ago. He could have taken Marty," Jason stated.

"I want you to tell me everything that you can about this Luke."

"He was my roommate and he was completely obsessed with Marty. Marty was really shy when we went to boarding school together and she had a hard time opening up to anybody, but Luke was convinced that she was his girlfriend.

He plastered pictures of her all over his bedroom. I found his obsession with her to be creepy and I had a hard time believing that she was going out with him so I decided to go over to her apartment and warn her to stay clear of him.

I was about to knock when I heard muffled cries coming from inside. I had a bad feeling so I opened the door and I found him on top of her. He was holding her down and raping her as he covered her mouth with his hand. He was too focused on Marty to see me so I snuck inside, picked up a vase in the kitchen and hit him over the head as hard as I could. I hit him so hard that he was in a coma and the doctors didn't know if he would ever wake up again," Jason explained.

"Do you have any idea where this bastard would have taken her?" Victor asked.

XOXOXO

Luke climbed into the shower with her and pushed himself in and out of her as the water washed over her.

He continued to pound into her for hours as blood ran down her legs. When the water turned cold, he had given up on trying to get an orgasm out of her and he released himself into her.

"It's okay baby, I'm sure that you're just tired and overwhelmed from our reunion. Tomorrow, I will cause you so much pleasure that you will orgasm," he whispered in her ear as he washed her hair and body.

When he was finished cleansing her he carried her to their bedroom and chained her to the bed. He climbed into the bed beside her and held her in his arms as he fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

div class="postcolor" style="font-size: 10px; line-height: 10px; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif;""I'm sorry Joe," Kelly stated after a few minutes of awkward silence. br /br /"I...I have to go to work," Joey said wanting to get as far away from this situation as he could. br /br /"Please Joey, we need to talk about this."br /br /"What do you want me to say Kelly? Do you want me to tell you that everything's okay...that we're okay? I want to, but I can't. I just need some time and space before I can talk to you about this," Joey said as he walked out slamming the door behind him. br /br /XOXOXObr /br /"I'm...I'm HIV-positive," Destiny repeated. br /br /"I'm so sorry, I know that this isn't the news that you wanted to hear, but being HIV-positive...it isn't a death sentence. I want you to read this brochure and here is a list of specialists. I am here anytime that you want to ask questions," Doctor Kyle Lewis stated. br /br /"What am I going to do?" Destiny asked as she looked at Matthew. br /br /"We're going to go see one of these specialists and figure out a treatment plan for you," Matthew said as he squeezed her hand. br /br /"I wish that they would have just killed me," Destiny said as she cried. br /br /"Don't ever say that Des. You and Drew are my life. I...I need you."br /br /"I'm sorry...I don't want to feel this way, but I do. Maybe I'll feel better once I see our son."br /br /"That's a good idea, I'll go call Shaun right now," Matt said as he left the room. br /br /XOXOXObr /br /Tea had just finished paying Todd's bail when she saw Blair and Tomas enter the courthouse. br /br /"Tomas, what are you two doing here?" Tea asked as she walked up to them. br /br /"It must be fate running into you here. Blair and I are getting married today and I would really appreciate if you could take a half hour out of your busy life to be a witness for us."br /br /"I...I would love to," she said as she looked at Blair, hoping that she could figure out if marrying her brother was really something that she wanted. br /br /XOXOXObr /br /The last thing that he remembered was being bitten during an extremely kinky sexual encounter with Kim, Stacy and Olivia at the palace hotel. He was surprised to wake up and find himself at Rodi's laying on the hard surface of the pool table with Natalie lying naked by his side. br /br /The smell of sex was heavy in the air so he was certain about what he had been doing, but he was disturbed by the fact that there were huge gaps in his memory. He remembered drinking a little bit, but nothing that would have caused him to blackout. br /br /He thought about waking Natalie up and asking her about what had happened, but he really didn't want to explain to her that the last thing that he remembered was having sex with three gorgeous women. br /br /He gently unwrapped himself from Natalie's body and got dressed. He grabbed a napkin and jotted Natalie a quick note then left in search of Kim and Stacy. br /br /XOXOXObr /br /"Do you have any idea where this bastard would have taken her?" Victor asked. br /br /"No, we weren't exactly close...wait, I just thought of something. Luke mentioned that his grandfather owned a lot of land up in Llantana Creek, maybe he took her there."br /br /"What's the creep's last name and I can have my Private Investigator see if he can locate anything else that will help us pinpoint Marty's location," Todd suggested as he walked into the office. br /br /"His last name is Carroll," Jason responded. br /br /"Thanks, I'll call the P.I. with that information," Todd said. br /br /"That will help a lot. I'm glad that you got released, we could use all the help that we can get," Victor said as he shook Todd's hand. He was willing to put their differences aside until they could find Marty. br /br /"Thanks for your help," Todd replied as he pulled out his cellphone to make the call. br /br /XOXOXObr /br /Marty woke up and realized that she was wearing a white dress. Luke came out of the bathroom wearing a tuxedo. br /br /"What's going on?" She asked. br /br /"I've waited so long to be reunited with you. It means everything to me that you're back in my life, but that's not enough. I want us to be together forever as husband and wife."br /br /"Who's going to marry us?" Marty asked, hoping that she would be able to alert this person to the fact that she needed help. br /br /"Reverend Andrew Carpenter will be here shortly. Marty...I know that you have trust issues and you're afraid of taking this next step, so I've taken necessary precautions to make sure that you won't sabotage our wedding. I've strapped a bomb around your waist and if you do anything to interfere with my plans for you, I will kill all of us," he /br /"You're insane...I don't want to marry you," Marty said as she /br /"I love you Marty and I know that you love me too, despite your fears and insecurities.I will not let you push me away," he said as he unlocked her from the chains as there was a knock at the door. br /br /div 


	15. Chapter 15

"Troy are you okay?" Nora asked as she stepped in between him and Bo and caressed the bruise on the side of his face. "Did you really have to hit him Bo?" Nora asked as she glared at her husband.

"Did you really have to sleep with him?" Bo asked.

"You don't have any room to judge me after you slept with Lindsay in our bed," Nora retorted.

"You slept with Lindsay?" Matthew asked as he stepped out of Destiny's room and overheard his parent's fighting.

"Never-mind...I don't want to deal with your drama right now. Destiny had been raped, stabbed and she's HIV-positive, so I've got my hands full taking care of my wife," Matthew said. "I've got to call Shaun and then I've got to get back to her," Matthew said as he began to cry.

"Why don't we go for a walk and get some coffee? Your father can call Shaun," Nora suggested as she glared at Bo.

"Yeah, I could use some coffee...thanks Mom," Matthew whispered as he walked away with her leaving Bo alone with Troy.

XOXOXO

It took him almost the entire flight to make arrangements for Rachel to be admitted to Serenity Gardens. It was rumored to be one of the best treatment centers available and he knew that it was Rachel's best chance of getting clean.

"Hank, it's Kevin, I just wanted to let you know that I'm checking Rachel into Serenity Gardens...it's a rehab center. Please call me back when you get this message," Kevin said as he hung up the phone.

The plane had landed and he had a limo waiting for them. Rachel had been asleep almost the entire flight so he carried her out to the limo and climbed in beside her.

He picked up his phone and dialed Nora, but it went straight to Voice mail so he left her a message to call him back as soon as possible.

XOXOXO

Natalie squinted her eyes against the harsh sunlight streaming into the bar. Her back was stiff from sleeping on the pool table's hard surface all night.

"John?" She called out when she realized that he wasn't lying next to her. Then she noticed a piece of paper on the bar. She climbed off the table and walked over to the bar and read his note:

_Natalie,_

_The sex was fabulous as always. I'll call you later._

_-Mcbain_

"Asshole," Natalie screamed as she waded the piece of paper in her hand.

She grabbed her phone so that she could dump his ass when she saw that Brody had left her several messages.

Natalie slunk to the floor...how was she going to tell Brody that she had spent the night having wild sex with John Mcbain?

XOXOXO

John went straight to the strip clubs in search of Kim and Stacy. He had no idea that the ladies he was looking for was following him from a distance.

Kim texted Olivia that John had resurfaced and she had replied that they should give him the experimental serum.

Kim and Stacy walked into the strip club and sat down next to John Mcbain.

"Kim, I've been looking everywhere for you. I woke up and I was in bed with Natalie, but the last thing that I remember was sleeping with you. What the hell happened last night?"

"Why don't we go into the back room and I'll tell you while my friend and I give you a private lap dance," Kim said as she winked at him.

"Well...I am horny, okay let's go," John whispered as he followed the beautiful strippers into the back room.

XOXOXO

"Don't do anything to ruin our special day," Luke threatened one last time before he opened up the front door.

"Come on in Reverend Carpenter. I'm so glad that you could come all this way to marry Marty and I. It means so much to us," Luke stated as Andrew walked in.

"It's my pleasure...although I have to admit that I was kind of surprised that You didn't tell me that you were engaged when we met for lunch last week," Andrew stated as he looked into Marty's eyes for answers. There was something off about this situation and he was hoping that she would be able to ease his concerns.

"It was a surprise to me as well. Luke and I went to the same boarding school when we were kids. He just recently came back into my life and we've decided not to waste any more time," Marty said hoping that Andrew wouldn't be suspicious. As much as she wanted to ask him for help, she couldn't endanger his life like that.

"Are you sure that this is what you really want?" Andrew asked.

"It's what we both want, isn't that right baby?" Luke said as he wrapped his arms tightly around Marty.

"Yes, it's what I want," Marty whispered.

"Okay, where do you want me to perform the ceremony?" Andrew asked.

"In the backyard...just follow us," Luke said as he led Marty outside.


	16. Chapter 16

Kelly slowly walked back to her bedroom and sat on the bed. Everything was a mess and Joey had just walked out on her...maybe for good. She had made a real mess of things once again, but when she had slept with John, she had no way of knowing that Joey had dumped Aubrey and was on his way back to her.

She picked up the phone, dreading the conversation that she needed to have, but now that Joey knew, she needed to tell him in person.

"John, it's Kelley, I need to see you as soon as possible. Will you call me back when you get this message," Kelly said and then hung up the phone.

XOXOXO

Tea couldn't help but feel jealous as she watched Blair walk down the aisle. She was so beautiful and she wanted her to be her girlfriend not her sister-in-law.

"Do you Tomas Delgado take Blair Cramer to be your lawfully wedded wife through good times and in bad times until death do you part?" The judge asked.

"I do," Tomas promised.

"Do you Blair Cramer take Tomas Delgado to be your lawfully wedded husband in good times and in bad times until death do you part?"

"I...I," Blair paused as she looked into Tea's beautiful eyes. "I do," she whispered.

"Does anybody have any objections on why these two shall not be wed? Speak now or forever hold your peace,"

"I object," Tea said. She thought that she could do this but she couldn't not when it was all wrong. Blair belonged with her not Tomas.

XOXOXO

"So what happened last night?" John asked as they entered the back room.

"Let us pleasure you first John, then we'll tell you anything you want to know," Kim said as she pushed him down on a chair.

"I can live with that," John said as he smirked.

"Do you mind if we handcuff you. It will make things that much more exciting?" Stacy asked as she pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"I like the way you think," John whispered.

Stacy handcuffed John's hands behind his back while Kim removed his pants.

Stacy turned on some music and Kim began her strip dance around John. When her clothes had been removed she sat on top of John's lap and let him enter her.

Stacy pulled out the needle and syringe filled with the experimental drugs while Kim distracted him.

"Hand me the needle," Kim ordered Stacy as she brought John to the point of ecstasy. Stacy handed the needle to Kim and she stuck it into his ball sack and pushed the drugs into him as he released himself into her.

"What was that?" John cried out as Kim climbed off of him.

"Don't worry Johnny boy...you'll like the affects of the drug," Stacy said as she released him from the handcuffs.

"I'm so horny..." John cried out as his erection began to form again.

"Don't look at us...go and find some new girls to play with," Kim said as she helped him pull up his pants.

"I'll do that," John said as he stumbled out of the back room.

XOXOXO

Andrew Carpenter stood under the archway as he looked at Marty and Luke.

"Do you Lucas Carroll take Marty Saybrooke to be your lawfully wedded wife through good times and in bad times, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others until death do you part?" Andrew asked.

"Marty, I have loved you from the moment that I saw you and I promise that my love for you will never die. I am never going to let you go," Luke said as he slipped his mother's wedding ring on her finger.

"Marty do you take Luke Carroll to be your lawfully wedded husband through good times and in bad times, through sickness and in health, forsaking all others until death do you part?" Andrew asked as he looked at the tears in her eyes. He had known Marty a long time and he knew that she wasn't happy about this union, but unless she confided in him he wasn't able to help her.

"I do," she whispered.

"By the power invested in me by god and the great state of Pennsylvania I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Luke grabbed Marty and forced his tongue into her mouth as she winced and stepped away from him.

"Thank you for coming all the way out here, but Marty and I are anxious to begin our honeymoon," Luke said as he shook Andrew's hand.

"I'll be in touch Marty," Andrew said as he gave her a hug and then walked away.

Andrew couldn't shake the feeling that something was terribly amiss. He noted down the address and then texted it to Jason stating "our girl Marty needs as many friends as she can get." He hoped that Jason would have better luck at getting through to Marty then he had.

XOXOXO

"Joe, what do you got for me?" Todd asked as his phone rang.

"I have some information about Luke Carroll. His father John was a serial killer that murdered and raped 18 young woman on their family's farm including his wife Susanna Carroll. He was shot and killed by an FBI agent when Luke was eleven. They sent him to live with his aunt who apparently sent him to Lions Gate Academy," Joe explained.

"Do you know where that farm is located?" Todd asked.

"Some place in Connecticut," Joe stated.

"See if you can get an exact address and then call me back," Todd ordered as he slammed down the phone.

"What did he say? Does he know where Marty is?" Victor asked.

"No...not yet," Todd stated.

"I do. Andrew just texted me an address and he said that Marty needs her friends."

"Let's go and get her," Todd said as he headed out the door.


	17. Chapter 17

"Matthew, I know that you might not want to talk right now, but I just wanted to let you know that I'll be here for you anytime," Nora said.

"I know mom. I feel so hopeless and helpless and I don't know how to help her," Matthew stated.

"You can help her by loving her unconditionally and providing a safe haven for her while she recovers. If you do that, then you'll be able to get her through the darkest days of her life...at least that's how your father helped me," Nora explained as she shuddered at the unpleasant memories of her past.

"Have you been raped before?" Matthew asked.

XOXOXO

"You don't belong here, Matthew needs his family around him right now, not some opportunistic asshole that's taking advantage of his mother's willingness to spread her legs," Bo stated as he pushed Troy.

"I'm not going anywhere not unless Nora tells me to. What Nora and I have is love, not just smutty sex. What we shared last night, it was just incredible," Troy said as he smirked.

"You fucking asshole," Bo said as he punched Troy in the face.

"Break it up you two," Sean stated as he placed Drew's carrier down on the ground and intervened by coming in-between them.

"I don't know what's really going on and I really don't care too. I am here for my sister and right now, she doesn't need you here," he said as he grabbed Troy and dragged him towards the exit. Don't come back or it will really get ugly," Sean said as the hospital entrance doors closed.

XOXOXO

Kevin woke up Rachel when they got to Serenity Springs.

"Where are we?" Rachel asked as Kevin opened up her car door and helped her climb out.

"We're at a treatment center that's going to help you," Kevin explained as he led her inside.

Rachel checked herself in as the receptionist explained that she couldn't have any contact with the outside world for a week while she detoxed.

"I don't know if I can do this, I need you," Rachel whispered as Kevin walked her to her room.

"And I'll be here just as soon as they let me. In the meantime, the nurses and doctors here are going to help you feel better. I want you to have this so that you have a part of me with you," he said as he handed her a pen.

"Your lucky pen?" she asked as she took it from him.

"It's your lucky pen now," he said as he gave her a hug goodbye and walked away.

XOXOXO

"Where were you?" Brody asked as he opened the door and saw Natalie standing there.

"I'm sorry that I worried you, I had to pull an all-nighter in the lab and my cell phone needed to be charged," Natalie lied.

"I'm just glad that you're safe," Brody said as he wrapped his arms around her and passionately kissed her.

XOXOXO

John stumbled out of the back room and saw Dani sitting on a bench waiting for a bus. She looked so tempting in her short jean skirt and black tank top and he knew that he had to be with her.

"Hey Dani, can I give you a ride?" John asked.

"What I really need is a drink, but I can't find any body to serve me since I'm not yet twenty-one," Dani stated.

"I have plenty of alcohol at my house that I can give you. Do you want to go home with me and we can party," John stated.

"I would like that," Dani said as she smiled.

"Have you ever done body shots before?" John asked as they entered his apartment and he poured her a shot of Tequilla.

"No, but I'm willing to experiment as long as you keep the booze coming," Dani stated.

John wrapped his hands tightly around her waist as he pulled her shirt up over her head. "You're so beautiful," he whispered as he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

XOXOXO

"I'm anxious to get our honeymoon started," Luke stated as he grabbed Marty's hand and led her towards a hidden underground sound-proof apartment that he kept in underneath the basement.

"I love you so much and now that we're married, we can get started on making our family together," he said as he unzipped her dress and lifted it up over her head.

"I...I don't want any more kids."

"Don't be shy Marty...I know how heartbroken you were when you lost your child with John, but it will be different this time," he said as he kissed her.

"How...how did you know about that?" Marty asked.

"I know everything that I need to know about you," Luke said as he removed the bomb from around Marty's waist.

"Climb on the bed and place the restraints around your wrists. This examination may hurt a little, but it's necessary if we're going to have a big family," Luke explained as he pulled his gun out and pointed it at Marty.

"Please don't hurt me," Marty whimpered.

"Then do what you're told."

Marty climbed on the bed and placed the restraints around her wrists. Hoping that somebody would find her before she became impregnated with this monster's child.

XOXOXO

Todd, Victor and Jason searched the farm house from top to bottom, but there was no sign of Marty.

"Damnit, where could he have taken here?" Jason swore.

"She's still here...I can sense it," Victor stated.

"For once, I agree with my brother. He has her here and I'm not going to give up until we find her. Let's search this place again, this time look for hidden rooms or passageways," Todd stated.


	18. Chapter 18

John?" Kelly asked as she picked up the phone.

"No, it's Kevin. Kelly, what's wrong?"

"I've made a mess of everything and I don't know how I can fix things."

"What happened?" Kevin asked Kelly.

"Joey...he's gone and I'm not sure if he's coming back. I hurt him Kevin, I didn't mean to, but I did and I don't know if he'll ever forgive me."

"Forgive you for what? What did you do?" Kevin asked.

"I'm pregnant...only, I'm not sure if Joey is the father. It might be John McBain's," Kelly explained.

"Listen, I think that I know where Joey might be. I'll talk to him Kell. I'll convince him to go home so that you guys can talk."

"That's great Kevin, but I thought you were in London."

"Not anymore...I came here to help a friend, it's a really long story that I'll tell you later. Right now I'll go and find Joey."

"Thanks Kevin," Kelly stated into the phone as she hung up.

"Please come home Joey," Kelly whispered as she wrapped the blanket around herself and looked out the window.

XOXOXO

"What are you doing?" Tomas asked as he looked at Tea.

"I'm sorry Tomas, but I can't let you marry Blair, not when I know that she's in love with somebody else," Tea stated as she walked towards them.

"Tea, please don't do this," Blair pleaded.

"I'm sorry Blair, but my brother will never be able to make you happy the way that I can," Tea stated as she grabbed Blair by the waist and pulled her into a kiss.

Blair tried to fight her feelings, but kissing Tea had sparked the latent feelings of want and need inside of her and she couldn't ignore them any longer and she allowed herself to kiss her back.

"Oh my god, my sister is telling the truth isn't she?" Tomas asked as the kiss ended. "You don't want to marry me, you love Tea, don't you?" Tomas asked as he looked into Blair's eyes for the answers that he needed to hear.

XOXOXO

John poured a shot of Whiskey and handed it to Dani. "Lay down on the table and I'll show you what body shots is all about," John ordered.

Dani downed the shot of Whiskey and laid down on the table.

"You're not going to need these," John said as he pulled her jean skirt and floral panties off of her.

"Maybe this is moving too fast," Dani said as she sat up. She had never had sex before and she felt a little scared and uncomfortable.

"It's okay Dani, I promise that you're going to like body shots with me. Have another shot of Whiskey and it will help you relax," John said as he poured Dani another shot and handed it to her.

"I'll give it a try," Dani said as she downed the second shot of Whiskey and laid back on the table as the room began to spin.

John drizzled the Whiskey on Dani's neck and down to her breasts. He gave her another shot of Whiskey and then he removed his pants.

John climbed on the table and sucked on her breasts as Dani moaned with pleasure. "This is going to hurt, but then it's going to feel so good," he promised as he pushed himself into her and shattered her virginity.

"Owwww, I don't know if I like this game," Dani cried out.

"You will, have another shot and give it a chance," John stated as he handed the bottle to her. She drank from the bottle, hoping to numb the pain and regret that she felt. Her pain began to fade as John thrusted in and out of her.

He sucked the Whiskey off of her breasts and moved his tongue up to her neck. Dani cried out as he pierced her with his teeth.

John had been right...it no longer hurt, it felt amazing and Dani didn't want this feeling to ever go away.

"Oh...god," she cried out as she released herself.

The sweet taste of Dani's virginal blood in his mouth filled him with an intense pleasure that he had never felt before. He drank and drank from her as he reached his own orgasm. He listened to her heart beat growing weaker and then it stopped altogether. He pulled his teeth out of her and began to breath life back into her, hoping that he had stopped drinking from her in time.

XOXOXO

"Please don't do this," Marty pleaded as Luke inserted the speculum.

"Shhhh, it will only hurt for a little bit," Luke said as he grabbed a long needle and inserted it into her uterus.

"What is that?" Marty asked.

"Something that will help us create our miracle child," Luke said as he removed the needle and the speculum.

He took a couple of Viagra and climbed on the table and pushed himself into her. He thrusted in and out of her, exploding his semen into her over and over again for hours and hours.

Whenever she thought he was finished, he would insert another needle into her uterus, take some more Viagra and violate her all over again. Marty cried and screamed for help until she was too exhausted and everything turned to darkness as unconsciousness hit her.

XOXOXO

Todd, Victor and Jason searched the house all over again. It took them days removing every item off of all the shelves.

"I've found something," Victor called out as the book shelf in the bedroom began to move.

"Look, it's a staircase," Jason said as they began to go down into the secret underground tunnels.

"Get the fuck off of her," Todd shouted as he,Victor and Jason ran into the room where Luke kept Marty.


	19. Chapter 19

"Have you been raped before?" Matthew asked although he dreaded hearing the answer...the answer he already knew from looking at the pain in her eyes.

"A long time ago...I was walking through the park when a man attacked me. He dragged me into the bushes and he raped me. When he was finished he tried to kill me and he would have succeeded if your father wouldn't have shown up when he did," Nora explained as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"What happened to the man...to the man who hurt you?" Matthew asked.

"Your dad arrested him and he's in prison where he belongs."

"I'm so sorry mom. How did you ever get passed all the pain of being raped?"

"I'm not sure that anyone can ever get passed that kind of trauma Matthew, but your father, was amazing. He listened to me and he was just there, even when I tried to push him away. If you want to help Destiny then you've got to be there for her and let her feel whatever she needs to feel to heal."

"Thanks mom," Matthew stated as he hugged her.

XOXOXO

"Hey there little D," Sean stated as he walked into the room and sat by her side.

"Sean, you're here," Destiny whispered as she grabbed her brother's hand.

"Of course I'm here D, I wish that I could trade you places, but since I can't I'm going to do the next best thing and help you heal," Sean whispered as he placed Drew in her arms.

"How did you know that I was missing my little man?"

"Because I know you D. You're a great mom and if anyone can bring a smile back to your beautiful face it would be my nephew."

"Thanks Sean, you're the best brother ever," Destiny whispered as she squeezed his hand.

XOXOXO

Rachel held on to Kevin's pen like a life line as she finished vomiting in the toilet. It hurt so much and she desperately wanted to find a way out of there so that she could get high all over again.

"It hurts so much," she whimpered as the nurse helped her back to her bed.

"I know, but it's necessary to cleanse your body from the poisons that you've been digesting," the nurse explained.

"You don't deserve to be clean, you killed me, the only thing that you deserve is to die in the gutter like the whore that you are," James taunted as he appeared before her. She knew in her mind that he was just an hallucination, but it didn't change the fact that she believed him. She didn't deserve a second chance, the only thing that she deserved was death.

XOXOXO

Natalie thought about telling Brody the truth as he kissed her, but she couldn't do that. She didn't want to lose him when he was the best thing that ever happened to her.

"What's wrong?" Brody asked.

"Nothing...I just love you so much. Please promise me that you'll never leave me," Natalie pleaded.

"Leave you? Why would I leave you? I love you too baby," Brody stated as he kissed her again.

They shed their clothes to the floor as they passionately kissed one another. Brody gently laid her down on the bed and climbed on top of her.

"Can't you feel how much I love you?" He asked as he combined their bodies and souls with one pelvic thrust after another.

"Mmmmhmmm," Natalie purred with pleasure as they reached ecstasy together.

XOXOXO

John had begun administering CPR as soon as he could, but it was too late. She was no longer breathing on her own, and the beating of her heart had stopped completely. Her skin was so cold against his and he knew that he wouldn't be able to bring her back.

"I'm so sorry Dani, what am I going to do?" John whispered into the darkness of the night.

"You know what to do...you have to turn her into a creature of the night before it's too late," he heard somebody that sounded like himself whispering back to him.

"How...how do I do that?" John asked.

"I'll help you," Caleb whispered as he took control and John disappeared. He bit into Dani's wrist and let as much of his poison enter her bloodstream as he could.

When he was finished, he left. It would take three days before he knew if he had been successful and in the meantime there wasn't a reason that he couldn't continue to have fun.

XOXOXO

"Get the fuck off of her," Todd shouted as he, Jason and Victor ran into the room. Todd pushed Luke off of Marty and he fell to the ground, hitting his head.

Todd went to Marty's side and felt her pulse, but there was nothing. "Damnit Marty, don't do this to me," he pleaded as he began to administer CPR.

He and Victor took turns breathing their life into her until she finally took a gasp of her own air. "We have to get her to the hospital," Todd said as he picked her up in his arms.

"What about him?" Victor asked as he glared at Luke.

"I'll stay with him and make sure that he doesn't go anywhere until the police show up," Jason stated as he pointed a gun at Luke.


	20. Chapter 20

Kevin walked into Rodi's and saw Joey sitting at the bar knocking back shots of Whiskey.

"Joey, maybe you should slow down," Kevin suggested as he sat by his side.

"Kelly called you huh," Joey said as he picked up another shot glass and tossed it back.

"Actually I called her. I was already in town and I wanted to come by and see you guys," Kevin explained.

"Now's not really a good time for a visit."

"I know that you're hurting Joey, but so is Kelly. You need to go home and talk to your wife. She loves you and if you love her then you'll go home and talk to her and find a way to work through this."

"I do love her, but she might be pregnant with another man's child. You don't know how hard knowing that is on me."

"Actually Joey, I do. Zane was Duke's child. Kelly cheated on me with my own son and got pregnant. I was so hurt by what she had done that I left her. I didn't think that I could forgive her so I left and there isn't a day that goes by that I don't regret how I handled things with her. I was wrong...I eventually was able to forgive Kelly, but by then it was too late for us. Don't make the same mistake I did little brother, otherwise you're going to lose her and I promise that you'll regret your actions," Kevin advised.

"You're right Kevin, Kelly and I need to talk through things," Joey said as he climbed off the stool. "Can you give me a ride, I don't think I can drive."

"Of course," Kevin stated as he followed his brother out of the bar.

XOXOXO

"I'm sorry Tomas, I never meant to hurt you, but yes, I have fallen in love with Tea," Blair admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Tomas asked.

"I didn't want to hurt you and I...I was scared to admit to my feelings for Tea because I didn't want to ruin our friendship."

"You should have told me...both of you should have told me, but instead you went behind my back. I'm never going to forgive either one of you for this," Tomas stated as he walked away.

"I'm so sorry Blair...I just couldn't stand by and let you marry him, even if that means that I had to lose my brother in the process."

"You're not going to lose him. He loves you Tea and he's going to eventually forgive you. Thank you for stopping me from making another mistake. You're the one that I belong with," Blair stated as she wrapped her arms around Tea and kissed her.

XOXOXO

Caleb listened to Kelly's frantic message playing and he decided that he would visit her next.

"John, we need to talk. please come on in," Kelly stated as she opened the door.

"You sounded upset on the message. What's wrong Kelly?" Caleb asked as he looked her up and down and admired her curves.

"I'm pregnant and I don't know if you're the father or if it's Joey's," Kelly explained.

"I can tell you for a price," Caleb stated as he licked his lips.

"What do you mean?" Kelly asked nervously as she backed away from him.

"I have special gifts and I can tell you who the father of your child is if you sleep with me," Caleb explained.

"I love Joey, I'm not going to have sex with you ever again. Please leave," Kelly stated as she opened the door.

"Oh Kelly, I thought that we could do this the pleasant way, but I guess I was wrong," Caleb said as he waved his hand and used his powers. The door slammed shut and locked itself. Kelly looked down and realized that she was naked...they were both naked.

"Please don't hurt me," Kelly whimpered as she tried to cover her nakedness with her hand.

"I'm not going to hurt you Kelly, in fact you want me to make love to you," Caleb stated as he placed her under his trance with his hypnotic eyes.

"I want you to make love to me," Kelly repeated as she laid down on the bed and spread her legs.

Caleb laid himself over her and sank himself into her as he feasted on her neck. When he tasted her blood on his tongue he was connected to her soul and the souls of her children. He knew that she was carrying twins. The little girl that she carried was Joey's and the little boy was John's.

He whispered the results of the paternity test in her ear as they climaxed.

"Kelly, we need to..." Kelly heard Joey say. She looked up and saw Joey and Kevin standing in the doorway of their bedroom.

XOXOXO

Todd carried Marty into the Emergency Room with Victor right behind him. Doctor Larry Wolek saw him and took her into an examination room.

"What happened to her?" Larry asked Todd.

"She was kidnapped and raped repeatedly. You have to help her," Todd pleaded.

"I see, I'll need you to step out while I examine her," Larry stated.

Todd and Victor stepped out of the room and headed to a chapel to pray for Marty's recovery.

XOXOXO

"Johnny, we need to talk about my daughter," Roxy ranted as she used her master key to unlock the door to his room.

She screamed as she saw Dani's naked body covered in blood and bruises laying on John's bed.

She pulled out her phone and called Brody. "Brody, thank god you answered...I didn't know who else to call. I think...I think that John Mcbain raped and murdered Dani," Roxy ranted.


	21. Chapter 21

Nora checked her voice mail messages as Matthew walked away. She gasped as she heard Kevin's frantic message about her daughter.

"What's wrong?" Bo asked as he went to her side.

"Rachel...she's relapsed. Kevin brought her to a rehab facility here in town," she explained as she felt her legs give out from underneath her.

"She's going to be okay Red, she's a fighter just like her mother," Bo said as he helped to steady her.

"She was in trouble...there was so many signs that she was relapsing, but I didn't see it. I failed her," Nora sobbed in his arms.

"You didn't do anything wrong Red."

"She was pulling away and I didn't do anything to stop her, because I was trying to save our marriage, but I failed at that as well. You slept with Lindsay," Nora accused as she pushed him away from her.

"And you slept with Troy so I think that we're even," Bo said.

"Everything's falling apart, I just...I just need a drink," Nora said as she headed towards the exit.

"That's the last thing that you need," Bo said as he grabbed her.

"Don't ever touch me again Bo. You chose Lindsay over our marriage, so why don't you go and find her and leave me the hell alone," Nora said as she slapped him across the face and left.

XOXOXO

"Hey there beautiful, how's our little man doing?" Matthew asked as he walked into the room and saw Destiny cuddling their baby boy.

"Stay away from him, you fucking bastard," Destiny shouted as she held Drew closer to her as he began to wail.

"What's wrong baby?" Matthew asked.

"Destiny, you're okay," Sean whispered to her as he tried to get her to calm down.

"How would I be okay when I am in the same room with the man who raped me Sean. You have to kill him before he hurts Drew, before he rapes me again," Destiny pleaded as tears streamed down her face.

"Des, it's me...it's Matthew," he whispered as he stayed as still as he could.

"Matthew? Is it really him?" She asked as she looked at Sean for confirmation.

"Yes Destiny, it's just Matthew, you're safe."

"I'm sorry. I scared Drew, please just take him from me," she pleaded as she handed her son over to her brother. "I'm so sorry Matthew. I don't know what's wrong with me...please forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive," he whispered as he slowly walked to her side and gently pulled her into a hug as they both wept.

XOXOXO

"It hurts so much...I just want to die," Rachel cried out.

"I know it hurts, but the pain will go away. I'm going to see you through this," he promised as he helped her to the bed.

"I'm so cold," Rachel whispered.

"I know, but it will fade," he said as he pulled the covers up around her.

He stayed by her side until she was asleep and then he stepped out in the hall to make the call to his boss.

"Hey, I just wanted to let you know that I'm taking very good care of Rachel."

"That's excellent...her mother is very important to me and I want her little girl to make a full recovery. Make sure that Rachel becomes very dependent on you and I'll contact you with further instructions when it is time," he said as he hung up the phone.

The nurse headed back into the room and sat by Rachel's side. He bent down and gently kissed her forehead. There was certain days he enjoyed his job and this was one of them.

XOXOXO

"Natalie and I will be right there Roxy," Brody stated as he hung up the phone.

"What's wrong? Did something happen to Roxy?" Natalie asked as she quickly got dressed.

"She found Dani's body at John's place. Roxy seems to think that he raped and murdered her," Brody explained.

"There has to be some kind of mistake. John wouldn't do anything like that."

"Well, we're going to know soon enough," Brody stated.

XOXOXO

"Kelly, what are you doing?" Joey asked as they walked into the room and found her sprawled out on the bed completely naked.

"I...I was hot," she stuttered as she realized that she was completely alone. Where had John gone...maybe he had never been there at all. Was it possible that she was beginning to lose her mind like her mother had?

"I...I better go," Kevin said as he placed his hands over his eyes and backed out of the room.

"I'll talk to you later Kevin, thanks for everything," Joey said as he shut the bedroom door.

"Kelly, we need to talk," Joey said as he sat on the bed by her side.

Caleb stood on the window ledge listening to everything they had said. It had been a close call...too close, but thankfully he hadn't lost his ability to vanish with the ring...maybe Olivia had been right and his powers had never come from his family's ring at all.

"I'll be back Kelly," he whispered as he transformed into a bat and flew away into the night.

XOXOXO

Larry drew Marty's blood and handed the vials and the rape exam kits to the nurses. Thank god she had been unconscious during the exam.

He was sickened by the amount of bruises that covered her body. He didn't know how she would recover from the trauma, but he would do anything to make sure that she survived this.

"Marty...it's okay, you're in the hospital," Larry reassured her as she opened her eyes.

"Todd," Marty whispered as she closed her eyes once again.

XOXOXO

"How's Marty?" Jason asked as he found Todd and Victor sitting in the chapel.

"We don't know yet. What happened with Luke?" Todd asked.

"I called the police, Fish has taken him into custody."

"You should have killed the bastard instead," Victor grumbled.

"I was tempted, but I want him to spend the rest of his life rotting behind bars for what he did to her."

"How's Marty?" Todd asked as he saw Larry enter the chapel.

"She's awake and asking for you," he explained.

XOXOXO

Caleb senses suddenly tuned in with Natalie's and he knew that she had discovered what had happened to Dani. He felt her disgust as she looked at the bruises and bite marks that covered Dani's battered body.

He watched as she collected evidence from the room. He had to take action before they had the evidence to convict him.

He landed and transformed himself back into a man. He pulled out his cell phone and called Natalie.

"Hey Natalie, it's John...I need you to cover for me, or I'm going to tell Brody all about the night of passion that we shared," he blackmailed her.


	22. Chapter 22

div class="postcolor" style="font-size: 10px; line-height: 10px; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif;"Blair and Tea drove back to the Palace Hotel so that they could spend some time alone together. They headed up to the room when they saw Officer Oliver Fish standing outside the door to the room. br /br /"Fish, what's going on?" Tea asked. br /br /"I have something that I need to tell you. May I come in so that we can talk," he said. br /br /"Sure," Tea said as she opened the door and walked inside of the apartment. br /br /"What's wrong Fish?" Tea asked. br /br /"I have some terrible news about your daughter," he explained. br /br /"What about Daniella? Was there an accident?" Tea asked. br /br /"I'm sorry Tea, there's no easy way for me to tell you this."br /br /"Tell me what?" Tea asked as she squeezed Blair's hand. br /br /"She's dead...Roxy found her at John Mcbain's place, but it was too late to revive her."br /br /"Nooooo," Tea cried out as she sank to the floor. br /br /XOXOXObr /br /Natalie stepped outside so that she could talk to John in private. br /br /"What have you gotten yourself involved in John?" Natalie asked. br /br /"That's none of your concern Natalie. I need you to hide any evidence that would incriminate me in Dani's death or I promise that I will tell Brody everything that you don't want him to know," Caleb threatened. br /br /"I can't cover up Dani's murder," Natalie stated. br /br /"You can and you will or I will destroy everybody you love starting with your precious Brody. How is he going to feel when I tell him about the wild sex we shared on the pool table at Rodi's?"br /br /"You can't tell him?" Natalie whispered. br /br /"I won't as long as you clear me of any wrong doing...otherwise who knows who else might meet the same fate as Dani," Caleb said as he hung up. br /br /"Are you okay?" Brody asked as Natalie walked back into the Motel. br /br /"Yeah, I just needed some air. It's hard seeing her like that. This is just going to kill Todd, Tea and Victor," Natalie stated as she shuddered. br /br /"I can assign another CSI Agent to this if it's too hard for you," Brody offered. br /br /"No, I need to be the one who collects the evidence," Natalie said as she headed back over to /br /XOXOXObr /br /"Marty?" Todd said in a pained whisper as he entered her hospital room. He hated seeing her so frail, helpless and beaten and the haunted look in her eyes as she looked at him was the same look that he had left her with the night of the Spring Fling. br /br /"Thank you for finding me," Marty whispered as she grabbed his hand. br /br /"You shouldn't be thanking me...I was too late. Hell...I'm no better than the monster who did this to you. Why would you even want to be in the same room with me after everything that I've done to you."br /br /"Because, despite everything, I love you and loving you was the only thing that kept me going when I wanted to give up and die," Marty confessed. br /br /XOXOXObr /br /Victor cringed as he listened to Marty's proclamations of love for his brother. He knew that she was making a mistake and he vowed that he would find a way to save her from being hurt by Todd all over again. br /br /"Hello," he snapped out as he answered his phone. br /br /"Hello Victor, I know that you're heartbroken over Marty, but mommy will make everything better. She will be yours again," he heard her promise as the line went dead. br /br /"Irene?" He asked as he looked around the room for any sign that she was /br /br /div 


	23. Chapter 23

He walked into Rodi's and saw Nora downing shot after shot of Vodka. Bo had called him and told him that she was in a bad way, and he knew that the news about Rachel would be hard on her, but still he was hoping that she wouldn't be drinking.

"Nora, what are you doing to yourself?" Hank asked as he sat by her side.

"When did you get back to town?" Nora asked as she picked up another shot and downed it.

"An hour ago...I stopped by to see Rachel."

"How is she?" Nora asked as she turned to face him.

"I don't know. They won't let her have any visitors for the first two weeks, besides I'm a little more concerned about you at the moment."

"I'm not your concern anymore. Rachel's the one that needs your help."

"Like hell you're not. Your Rachel's mother which means that you'll always be my concern. I'm worried sick about Rachel, but she's in a rehab center where I know that she can't harm herself or others. I can't say the same about you. You need help Nora, you're an addict just like our daughter. Please, just stop drinking and let me take care of you," Hank said as he grabbed the shot glass out of her hand.

"Where were you when our daughter needed your help? I sent her to Chicago to be with you because I thought that she would be safe with you. I'm not an addict like Rachel...I don't have a problem. I am not to blame for what happened to our daughter, so if you're looking for someone to blame look in the dam mirror Hank."

"I can't deal with you when you're drunk like this," Hank said as he reached across the bar and took her keys. "You can either let me take you home or call a cab."

"For the last time I don't need your help," Nora said as she pulled out her phone.

"I'm at Rodi's and I need you to come and pick me up," Nora slurred into the phone and then hung up.

"I have a ride you can leave now," Nora said as she picked up another shot glass of Vodka and downed it.

"I'm not leaving until you do sweetheart," Hank said as he pushed the remaining shot glasses over and watched the Vodka spill to the floor.

"Asshole, I paid good money for that. I'll just order me another one."

"I'm sorry Nora, but we can't serve you anymore," Gigi stated.

"See Nora, even the bartender thinks that you've had too much to drink."

"Mind your own Dam business hank."

"Nora, are you ready?" He asked as he walked into Rodi's.

"Thank god R.J., will you please get me out of here so I don't have to listen to another lecture from your brother."

"Gladly," R.J. said as he held the door open for Nora.

XOXOXO

"There's nothing wrong with you Destiny. your symptoms sound like you have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder.," Doctor Levin explained to Destiny and Matthew.

"How? How can we help her?" Matthew asked.

"Destiny, I'm going to prescribe you Sertraline and I want to begin seeing you on a regular basis after you are released. Right now I think that it would be helpful for you to write down how you are feeling both right now and at the time of your attack."

"I...I don't know if I can do that," Destiny stated.

"I know that it sounds hard, but you are safe to share your thoughts and feelings with me and with Matthew."

"Can I have some time to think about it?"

"Of course Destiny, I'll stop by tomorrow night and we'll talk then if you like," Doctor Levin stated as he left their room.

XOXOXO

He turned the thermostat in the room down to fifty degrees and watched Rachel as he waited for her to wake up. He fantasized about touching her perky breasts, whose nipples were hard enough that he could see them through the thin fabric of her hospital gown.

Rachel's eyes opened as he placed the cold washcloth on her forehead.

"Rachel, you need to rest so that you can get better," he whispered.

"I'm too cold to sleep. I can't get through this on my own," Rachel cried.

"You're not alone...I'm here with you and I'm not going to leave your side until you're through detox," he said. "I know that you're cold, would you like me to hold you in my arms until you fall asleep?"

"Yes, please" Rachel said as her teeth chattered.

He climbed under the covers and held her in his arms. As much as he wanted to ravage her tonight, he had to be patient. For now he needed to make sure that she relied on him for everything and then when it was time she would be all his.

XOXOXO

"Are you still mad at me?" Kelly asked.

"I was never mad at you Kelly. I'm mad at the situation and mad at myself. The only reason that you turned to John Mcbain is because I was too much of a fool to see through Aubrey's lies. If I had been honest about my feelings for you from the start then none of this would have happened. I'm the one that needs to ask you for forgiveness. I'm sorry that I walked out on you earlier."

"I don't blame you Joey, I love you and I know that we can get passed this," Kelly whispered as she kissed him.

"When can you have a paternity test done?" Joey asked.

"Not for a couple of months, but I have a feeling that the baby is yours," Kelly stated as she remembered her dream about John's prediction about the paternity of the babies.

"I hope you're right." Joey said as he climbed under the covers and held her in his arms.

"What if I'm wrong? Will you still accept the baby if it turns out that John is the father?" Kelly asked.

XOXOXO

Caleb smiled as he hung up the phone. He sensed Natalie's fear when he spoke to her and he had faith that she would destroy the evidence about what happened to Dani.

He headed into the strip club to find Stacy and Kim because he needed answers about the drugs that they had injected John with earlier.

"Hey there sexy, want a lap dance?" Kim asked as she approached Caleb.

"Maybe later, right now I would rather have answers. Why is John still alive...he should have died when I took over his body and what the hell did you inject him with?" Caleb asked.

"Let's go to the back room and we'll explain everything," Kim stated.

Caleb followed them into the back room and he saw Olivia laying naked on the bed. She had her legs spread open and she was pleading with him to come to her.

He still wanted answers but they would have to wait. He dropped his pants knowing that he could not resist her...she had always been his weakness, in life and in death.

He was so close to her when Gigi and Stacy grabbed him and bound him by his arms. He tried to break free, but they were younger vampires and much more powerful than he was.

"I'm sorry love, but evil cannot exist without goodness," Olivia whispered as she grabbed a needle out of the front drawer and came closer to him.

"What are you going to do with that?" Caleb asked.

"What is necessary?" Olivia said as she pushed the needle into his ball sack and pushed the powerful drug into him.

Olivia grabbed Caleb and kissed him to distract him from fighting against John's presence. She could feel John growing stronger as she pushed her tongue inside of his mouth. Olivia pulled away from him when she sensed that John was back in control.

"What happened? Where am I? I'm so horny..." John stated as he gazed at this beautiful stranger's naked body. The last thing that he remembered was making love to Dani and now he was in the back room of the strip club with Kim, Stacy and some other hot chick.

"Are we going to have a foursome?" John asked hoping that they would make his kinky fantasies come true.

"We already did...we wish that we could spend some more time together, but we need to get back to work," Olivia stated as she got dressed in a sexy negligee.

"Maybe later, I've got to go," John announced as he felt his erection getting harder and harder.

A part of him wanted to find out more about the exotic sexy stranger before him, but he had no time...he had to find somebody to have sex with and he needed to find them fast.

XOXOXO

"You...you still love me?" Todd repeated, not quite believing that he was about to get everything that he had ever wanted.

"I still love you. Going through everything that I did, being close to death...it just made me realize that I can't waist any more time fighting my feelings for you. I'm always going to hate what you did to me, but I want to move past it. I don't know how long it will be for me to get past what he did to me, but when I am, I want us to try and have a relationship again," Marty explained.

"Does that mean that you forgive me?" Todd asked.

"I forgive you," Marty whispered.

"Thank you Marty. I love you so much and I promise you that I'm going to do whatever it takes to see you through this," Todd stated as he gently squeezed her hand.

"It's just Blair, I can ignore her," Todd said as his phone began to ring.

"No...don't, it could be about one of the kids," Marty stated.

"What?" Todd grunted as he answered the phone.

"Todd, it's Blair...something's happened and I need you and Victor to come over to the penthouse right away," Blair stated as she began to cry.

"What's wrong Blair? What happened? Is it Starr, Jack, Dani or Sam?" Todd asked.

"I didn't want to tell you this way, but maybe it will be easier for me to tell you over the phone," Blair rambled incoherently.

"Tell me what?" Todd asked.

"It's Dani...she's dead," Blair choked out in a strangled sob.

"No...no...no," Todd shouted as he threw his phone against the wall. 


End file.
